


The GroupChat7

by Kookies_Cookie



Series: The Sun and His Rays [2]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: :), Also I fucking hate AO3's formatting like shut up okay don't edit my text bitch, Also Twice appear briefly, Also btw Bam's a graphic design major, Also implied YoonMin lmao, Alternate Universe - College/University, And YugBam are just a weird couple tbh, Angst, BamBam says fuckin ew a lot, Bar fights, Blow Jobs, Btw Chan is mentioned and he's Jeonghan son, Cheating, Drinking, Finally, He's named Sangwon, I wonder if you guys know who 'muffin boy/Jun's evil boyfriend' is b e c a u s e, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry I'm so easy lmao, Implied BTS and SEVENTEEN ships, It's basically texts and some blurbs here and there, It's just not with Jaebum, Jackson's thirsty af, Kissing, Like every five seconds, M/M, Mark is quiet and doesn't do much, Mentioned SEVENTEEN, Minor BTS ships, Not realistic college years, Original Male Character - Freeform, Past Unrequited YoonSeok?????, Smut, There is going to be A LOT of underlying drama from here on, Unrequited 2jae, Youngjae will get his happy ending I promise, Yugyeom does too, Yugyeom is secretly whipped, and he calls BamBam Mook, cuss words, gettING TOGETHER OF TWO SUNSHINES, hangovers, mentioned smut, nothing new, overall shenanigans, text au, that's about it, well mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookies_Cookie/pseuds/Kookies_Cookie
Summary: Just a GOT7 text AU feat. BTS and stuff. Angst and other things. Rating may change.





	1. Where Youngjae Gets Sad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cell_block_tango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cell_block_tango/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the years that the boys are in for college and I'm sorry because the years in the story are weird; please just ignore them. I'm too tired to fix them. OTZ
> 
> Mark-Senior  
> Jaebum-Senior  
> Jackson-Senior  
> Jinyoung-Junior (LMAO)  
> Youngjae-Sophomore  
> Bambam-Sophomore  
> Yugyeom-Sophomore (He's a "special case" idk)

** NotEnoughDabbing **

 

 **SexyWang:** GUYS OH MY GOD

 **Salty:** What on Earth is your name

 **Sunshine Smile:** what does that even mean

 **BangBang:** means his dick sexy ;)))))))))

 **Salty:** Bambam I swear

 **SexyWang** _changed their name to_ **JiaerySexy**

 **Sunshine Smile:** that one’s just weird

 **JiaerySexy:** I don’t care

 **JiaerySexy:** I have important news

 **GiantBaby:** I heard my name

 **Salty:** GO AWAY

 **Dad:** Jinyoung don’t yell

 **Salty:** I WILL YELL ALL I WANT AT THESE HOOLIGANS JAEBUM

 **JiaerySexy:** RIGHT SO MY NEWS IS THAT MARK YIEN TUAN IS LOOKING VERY ATTRACTIVE TODAY AND I APPROVE 10/10 WOULD FUCK I HAVEN’T EVEN SEEN HIM TODAY BUT I KNOW THE TRUTH AND THAT IS IT

 **LilCock:** Jackson. . .

 **BangBang:** FUCKING EW

 **Salty:** DON’T TALK ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT YOU PIECE OF MUCUS

 **Salty:** AND SHUT YOUR FACES I AM TRYING TO STUDY LIKE A RESPONSIBLE HUMAN BEING

 **GiantBaby:** The only thing you would ever study is Jaebum’s dick

 **BangBang:** DOUBLE FUCKING EW

 **Sunshine Smile:** Tell me that’s a lie

 **JiaerySexy:** Sure af ain’t

 

 **Sunshine Smile** _started a chat with_ **BangBang** _and_ **GiantBaby**

**Sunshine Smile:** Yugyeom, you were joking about Jinyoung-hyung studying Jaebum-hyung’s um

 **Sunshine Smile:** Dick right?

 **GiantBaby:** What

 **GiantBaby:** No.

 **Sunshine Smile:** But aren’t they just really good friends?

 **BangBang:** Fuck no.

 **GiantBaby:** They’ve been together since like

 **GiantBaby:** Freshmen year

 **BangBang:** No they were already together when they got here

 **BangBang:** I think the story went that they met during the summer, got married, adopted eight-hundred cats, died in the same grave, and then resurrected to go to college together

 **GiantBaby:** Babe

 **GiantBaby:** Please

 **BangBang:** WHAT

 **BangBang:** Its probably true youve seen how gross they get with all that lovey-dovey crap

 **GiantBaby:** I KNOW BUT YOU MISSED THE PART WHERE THEY BECAME ANGELS IN HEAVEN THEN GOT KICKED OUT FOR BANGING TOO MUCH

 **BangBang:** OHHHHH OHHHHHHH OH RITE U RITE

 **Sunshine Smile:** So that’s it

 **Sunshine Smile:** They’ve been dating for four years now

 **GiantBaby:** Yeah hyung I thought you knew

 **BangBang:** Yeah dont you see the way they look at each other????? Jaebum looks at Jinyoung like his eyes are fuckin pearls or some shit

 **GiantBaby:** And Jinyoung stares at Jaebum like he created the heavens goddamn g ross

 **BangBang:** Fuckin ew like get married already and move out Im d o n e

 **GiantBaby:** I can practically hear them having gross sex from here

 **Sunshine Smile:** I wish I couldn’t

 **Sunshine Smile** _sent an audio file_

 **GiantBaby:** Goddamn that’s kinky

 **BangBang:** Did you hear the chains there?????

 **GiantBaby:** DID YOU HEAR JINYOUNG CALLING JAEBUM DADDY?????? FUCKIN EW

 **BangBang:** BIH I LISTENED TO IT ALL THE WAY AND THEY STARTED GETTING ALL LOVING AND DISGUSTING F UCK

 **GiantBaby:** G R O S S YOU PERV

 **BangBang:** SHUT THE FUCK UP YOURE THE ONE WHO HEARD DADDY

 **BangBang:** Wait Youngjae-hyung why did you even record that

 **BangBang:** Youngjae-hyung?

 **BangBang:** Babe whered he go

 

 

 **Choi Youngjae** _started a chat with_ **Im Jaebum**

**Choi Youngjae:** ~~I’VE LITERALLY BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE WE MET AND ALL THIS TIME YOU ONLY EVER LOVED JINYOUNG WHAT THE FUCK~~ [ _Unsent_ ]

 **Choi Youngjae:** ~~WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHATT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK~~ [ _Unsent_ ]

 **Choi Youngjae:** ~~ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT “HE’S GOING TO ASK ME OUT THIS TIME” DAY AFTER DAY AFTER DAY AND YOU’VE ONLY EVER WANTED TO BE WITH JINYOUNG~~ [ _Unsent_ ]

 **Choi Youngjae:** ~~WHY AM I SO STUPID????? WHY DID I LIKE YOU SO MUCH??????? WHY DIDN’T I NOTICE THAT YOU NEVER FUCKING LOOKED AT ME THE WAY YOU DID JINYOUNG?????? WHY DIDN’T I NOTICE YOU TREATED HIM DIFFERENTLY?????? THAT YOU _ACTUALLY LOVE HIM???????_ WHY WHY WHY WHY WHYW HYW HWY WHYWHYW HWY WHY~~ [ _Unsent_ ]

 **Choi Youngjae:** ~~WHY DID I THINK YOU FELT THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME WHENEVER YOU WOULD BUY ME FOOD WHEN I WASN’T DOING WELL AND WERE SO NICE TO ME AND WERE ALWAYS THERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU WHY THE FUCK DON’T YOU LOVE ME BACK WHY~~ [ _Unsent_ ]

 **Choi Youngjae:** ~~WHY DO I STILL LOVE YOU WHEN YOU’RE NEVER GOING TO FUCKING FEEL THE SAME WAY EVER???????? BECAUSE YOU HAVE JINYOUNG????? BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HIM AND YOU DON’T LOVE ME FUCK YOU~~ [ _Unsent_ ]

 **Choi Youngjae:** Can you two keep it down next time?

 **Im Jaebum:** shit

 **Im Jaebum:** you heard us?

 **Choi Youngjae:** I live right underneath you guys so

 **Choi Youngjae:** Yeah

 **Im Jaebum:** God sorry. I didn’t think we were that loud. We’ll move though.

 **Im Jaebum:** I’m sorry, Youngjae-ah.

 **Choi Youngjae:** No don’t worry about it. I get it I guess.

 **Im Jaebum:** Thanks. You’re the best.

 **Choi Youngjae:** yeah.

 

 

Now that Youngjae knows, it’s all he can see. Really, now that he knows Jinyoung and Jaebum are together (and always have been), he can see how obsessed they are with each other. He can see the way they look at each other as they walk to class, their hands interlaced. He can see them stealthily get out of their usual crowd of friends (also known as Mark, Jackson, Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom) to go into a hallway. Youngjae knows that they’re probably making out in there; he just doesn’t want to believe it.

So he ignores Bambam and Yugyeom when they warn him not to follow the older two.

He walks to the hallway, his sneakers brushing against the floor and his big backpack bumping on his back. (He knows it’s going to hurt so much to see the guy he’s liked for almost two years kissing someone else. Jaebum kissing his boyfriend. _His boyfriend._ His boyfriend, who is Jinyoung, not Youngjae. Jinyoung, who has loved Jaebum and been with him for four years. Who’s probably going to marry him after they graduate. Who’s probably going to move in with him and see Jaebum’s beautiful smile everyday and tell him he loves him and hear it come back out of Jaebum’s mouth. _God god god._ )

Youngjae turns into it, seeing darkness for a moment until his eyes adjust and his heart stops beating and he sees Jinyoung pressed against the wall with Jaebum holding his neck with one hand and Jinyoung’s thigh with another. Sees Jaebum pulling the breath right out of Jinyoung’s lungs as he kisses him. Sees Jinyoung do it right back to the man pressed against him. The desire, the. . . Love? God, is that love?

Youngjae thinks he’s going to throw up.

Luckily, he doesn’t; Jaebum notices him and quickly puts Jinyoung down, seeming a bit embarrassed that they got caught. He looks at his boyfriend, making sure he’s steady on his feet ( _God why can’t he be such a gentleman like that with_ Youngjae? _It’s_ not _fair)_ before meeting eyes with Youngjae.

“Hyungs,” Youngjae says before either of them can speak. “Um. Classes are going to start soon. I’m sure you guys don’t want to be late.”

Jinyoung’s cheeks are bright red and he’s a little breathless as he says, “Right. Yeah. Babe, we should go,” he tells Jaebum, who gives just the tiniest frown.

(Youngjae feels like crying because Jaebum’s frown is _so adorable_ and it’s almost pout-like and Jaebum’s _never_ frowned at anybody else like that before. Jinyoung’s such a lucky asshole.)

Youngjae can’t believe he’s in love with someone who will never love him back because that someone already has a boyfriend who gives him the world.

 

 

 **BangBang** _started a chat with_ **GiantBaby** _and_ **Sunshine Smile**

**BangBang:** HAVE I EVER FUCKING MENTIONED HOW FUCKING GROSS MY GODDAMN ROOMMATE IS AND HOW FUCKING WHINY HIS BOYFRIEND IS

 **BangBang:** BECAUSE BOY DO I GOTS RECEIPTS ON IT

 **GiantBaby:** Oh fuck babe are they at it again

 **BangBang:** I SWEAR TO GOD THIS FUCKING SQUAD IS FULL OF NASTIES

 **GiantBaby:** DO YOU WANT ME TO SAVE YOU????????

 **BangBang:** YES YOU FUCKING DICK FUCKING SAVE ME BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR SLIMEY BALLS

 **Sunshine Smile:** Can you save me too, Yugyeom?

 **GiantBaby:** what

 **GiantBaby:** Why? I mean I can but why

 **Sunshine Smile:** Um.

 **GiantBaby:** Btw you never answered us when Bammie asked why you recorded JJPorn last night

 **BangBang:** JJPORN LMAOOOOOO

 **GiantBaby:** HOLY FUCK I MADE YOU LAUGH ACHEIVEMENT OF THE DAY

 **BangBang:** The moments gone youre fucking cheesier than a pizza

 **GiantBaby:** DDDDDDDD:

 **Sunshine Smile:** Um. Yeah I just. I just wanted you guys to hear.

 **GiantBaby:** Oh okay

 **BangBang:** btw I cant believe you didn’t notice JJPee earlier like theyre the grossest thing ever

 **GiantBaby:** fuckin #NotRelationshipGoals

 **GiantBaby:** All gross and obvious and in love and staring at each other like the other’s an angel fuckin boo

 **BangBang:** youd never do that right babe

 **GiantBaby:** ew never

 **BangBang:** GOOD

 **Sunshine Smile:** Guys, can I tell you something? You have to promise not to tell the others.

 **BangBang:** Can I tell Yugyeom

 **GiantBaby:** Can I tell Bammie

 **Sunshine Smile:**. . . . . . . . . . . . . WE’RE ALL IN THE SAME CHAT

 **Sunshine Smile:** OF COURSE YOU GUYS CAN

 **BangBang:** Ohhhhhh ohhhhh oh rite rite rite k

 **GiantBaby:** Yeah yeah you can tell

 **Sunshine Smile:** Okay well. Just don’t tell anyone because I’m really embarrassed about it.

 **GiantBaby:** We already know you’re still a virgin dude nothing to be ashamed about

 **Sunshine Smile:** WTF THAT’S NOT IT

 **BangBang:** We understand that youve never felt the dickingtm

 **Sunshine Smile:** THAT IS NOT IT

 **GiantBaby:** Oh oh oh okay

 **BangBang:** we fuked up babe

 **GiantBaby:** Yeah

 **Sunshine Smile:** ALRIGHT I’M GOING TO TELL YOU GUYS NOW

 **BangBang:** MY BODY IS READY

 **GiantBaby:** Bammie please

 **Sunshine Smile:** ALRIGHT OKAY OKAY I’M IN LOVE WITH JAEBUM-HYUNG

 **BangBang:** YUGYEOM DON’T GO MAKING FUN OF ME FOR BEING R E A D Y UNLIKE YOU AND YOUR SOFT ASS

 **GiantBaby:** WTF DOES THAT EVEN MEAN YOU LITTLE

 **GiantBaby:** wait

 **GiantBaby:** WAIT

 **BangBang:** hold the damn phone

 **GiantBaby:** YOUNGJAE YOU ARE W H A T

 **Sunshine Smile:** what what

 **BangBang:** Goddammit

 **GiantBaby:** YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH JAEBUM HYUNG????????

 **Sunshine Smile:** Huh?

 **BangBang:** JAEBUM HYUNG

 **Sunshine Smile:** What about him

 **BangBang:** DONT GO TRYING TO COVER YOUR BLOND HEAD UP YOU JUST SAID YOURE IN LOVE WITH JAEBUM HYUNG

 **Sunshine Smile:** No I didn’t

 **GiantBaby:** W T F

 **BangBang:** BIH YES YOU DID I SCREENSHOTTED IT B I H

 **BangBang** _sent a photo_

 **GiantBaby:**. . . . . . .

 **Sunshine Smile:** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **GiantBaby:** babe you sent the wrong photo

 **Sunshine Smile:** WHAT THE FUCK EVEN IS THAT

 **GiantBaby:** My dick

 **BangBang:** IT AINT MY FAULT HIS DUMB ASS AINT EVER SEEN A DICK FUCK OFF

 **BangBang** _sent a photo_

 **BangBang:** THERE I SENT THE RIGHT PHOTO

 **Sunshine Smile:**. . . . . . .

 **GiantBaby:** SINCE WHEN ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH JAEBUM??????

 **Sunshine Smile:** Since freshman year. . .

 **BangBang:** BUT HES DATING JINYOUNG????????

 **Sunshine Smile:** I DIDN’T KNOW UNTIL WEDNESDAY

 **GiantBaby:** shit.

 **Sunshine Smile:** Yeah.

 **BangBang:** Are you. . . are you okay?

 **Sunshine Smile:** Imagine Yugyeom being in love with Jackson, Bambam, and tell me how you would feel

 **BangBang:** Id be out for blood

 **GiantBaby:** babe

 **BangBang:** chop off Jacksons d

 **GiantBaby:** Bammie

 **BangBang:** snip snip mofucker

 **GiantBaby:** BAMBAM YOU ARE NOT HELPING

 **Sunshine Smile:** No no it’s fine.

 **Sunshine Smile:** That made me laugh.

 **Sunshine Smile:** But. . . Yeah I’m not that okay.

 **BangBang:** :(

 **GiantBaby:** I’m sorry hyung

 **Sunshine Smile:** Don’t worry about it. I’m the one who should’ve noticed they were together before falling for Jaebum.

 **BangBang:** That wasnt your fault though. :’( We shouldve told you sooner

 **Sunshine Smile:** You didn’t even know I like him until five minutes ago.

 **BangBang:** Still. . .

 **Sunshine Smile:** Don’t worry about it.

 **Sunshine Smile:** Please.

 **Sunshine Smile:** I’ll be okay.

 **Sunshine Smile:** By the way, are we still going to that show by the theatre program tomorrow?

 **GiantBaby:** Yeah. Jungkook invited me. Said his boyfriend’s in the play and he wants us to support him because Kook’s a whipped ass.

 **BangBang:** fuckin ew

 **GiantBaby:** I know. But at the same time I’d totally do the same if your theatre program did that, Bammie.

 **BangBang:** FUCKIN AW

 **Sunshine Smile:** You guys are the weirdest couple ever.

 

 

 **BamBAM** _to_ **Yugyeommie**

**BamBAM:** God

 **BamBAM:** babe I feel so bad for Youngjae-hyung

 **BamBAM:** like shit how did we not notice how he feels????? GOD

 **Yugyeommie:** I know. It really sucks. Now that I think about it he always had SUCH heart eyes for Jaebum

 **BamBAM:** I know.

 **BamBAM:** I sort of wish Jaebum loved him back, you know

 **BamBAM:** Just so Youngjae-hyung could be happy you feel

 **Yugyeommie:** Bammie

 **BamBAM:** what?

 **Yugyeommie:** You and I both know Jaebum will never love him like that.

 **BamBAM:** :’(

 **Yugyeommie:** You know he loves Jinyoung. God, they’ve been together for literally FOUR YEARS

 **Yugyeommie:** Jaebum even said while he was drunk one time that he and Jinyoung lost their virginities to each other

 **Yugyeommie:** He’s talked about MARRYING Jinyoung!

 **Yugyeommie:** You can’t just up and leave someone after all that

 **BamBAM:**. . . . . .

 **BamBAM:** I just feel so bad for Youngjae-hyung

 **Yugyeommie:** I know

 **Yugyeommie:** I do too


	2. Where YugBam Have a Plan and Youngjae Might Just Feel Better Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae meets someone, courtesy of YugBam being sneaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College years for BTS (which are also weird but please ignore them)
> 
> Seokjin/Jin-Graduate  
> Suga/Yoongi-Graduate  
> J-Hope/Hoseok-Senior  
> Rap Monster/Namjoon-Senior  
> Jimin-Junior  
> V/Taehyung-Junior  
> Jungkook-Sophomore

**BamBAM:** HOLY SHIT BABE

 **Yugyeommie:** Bammie it’s 4 AM

 **BamBAM:** IT DOESNT MATTER BECAUSE I JUST HAD THE GREATEST IDEA EVER

 **Yugyeommie:** WHAT IS IT BABE WHAT YOU GOTTA SAY

 **BamBAM:** SHIT OKAY

 **BamBAM:** I WAS THINKING THAT WE SHOULD HOOK YOUNGJAE-HYUNG UP WITH SOMEONE

 **Yugyeommie:** wait what

 **Yugyeommie:** who

 **BamBAM:** why do you think I even texted you

 **Yugyeommie:** because yoU LOVE ME????

 **BamBAM:** ew

 **BamBAM:** no

 **BamBAM:** I need ideas about who to hook Youngjae-hyung up with

 **Yugyeommie:** why don’t you ask Jackson-hyung or some shit

 **BamBAM:** stop being all salty with me you arent Jinyoung

 **BamBAM:** Just give me some ideas

 **Yugyeommie:** well idk

 **Yugyeommie:** there aren’t any bi/gay/pan guys in my classes

 **Yugyeommie:** least not any cute ones

 **BamBAM:** uM

 **Yugyeommie:** babe you’re not included because you are taken

 **Yugyeommie:** by me

 **BamBAM:** whatever

 **BamBAM:** hey what about one of Jungkooks friends???? Theyre all hot af

 **Yugyeommie:** uM

 **BamBAM:** babe its true and you know it

 **Yugyeommie:** yeah yeah

 **Yugyeommie:** Ummmmm none of them are single as far as I know

 **BamBAM:** what about that um

 **BamBAM:** ummmmmm

 **BamBAM:** THE GRUMPY ONE

 **Yugyeommie:** Suga?

 **BamBAM:** idk the grumpy one

 **Yugyeommie:** uh no

 **Yugyeommie:** taken by Jungkook’s boyfriend’s best friend

 **BamBAM:** SHIT WHY

 **Yugyeommie:** idk why don’t you ask him?????? Suga’s sort of an ass anyway I wouldn’t want him coming toward Youngjae-hyung if he was single

 **BamBAM:** damn

 **BamBAM:** what about Suga’s boyfriend??????

 **Yugyeommie:** Bammie why would we hook Youngjae-hyung up with a taken man

 **BamBAM:** oh

 **BamBAM:** shit u rite

 **BamBAM:** ummmmmm

 **BamBAM:** what about one of Jeonghan and Seungcheols squad mates?????

 **BamBAM:** that Jun guy is cute

 **Yugyeommie:** he’s taken and his boyfriend will kill anyone who so much as touches him with their eyes

 **BamBAM:** oh

 **BamBAM:** what about that small kid

 **BamBAM:** I bet Youngjae-hyung would like a smoll

 **Yugyeommie:** Who Jihoon???? Hell no

 **BamBAM:** Do I wanna ask

 **Yugyeommie:** 1 he’s taken 2 he’s just like Suga

 **BamBAM:** Oh

 **BamBAM:** THE SMILEY ONE

 **Yugyeommie:** taken

 **BamBAM:** THE CUTE MUFFIN ONE??????

 **Yugyeommie:** Jun’s evil boyfriend

 **BamBAM:** WHY IS BEING A WINGMAN SO FUCKING HARD

 **Yugyeommie:** Are we considered wingmen???

 **BamBAM:** idk

 **Yugyeommie:** wait Jungkook’s texting me

 **BamBAM:**. . . . . . . . . . . . Kim Yugyeom whY ARE YOU TEXTING JEON JUNGKOOK AT FOUR-THIRTY IN THE FUCKING MORNING

 **Yugyeommie:** calm down he’s just ranting about one of his friends

 **BamBAM:** oh.

 **BamBAM:** you sure

 **Yugyeommie:** You want proof?

 **BamBAM:** you gonna provide it bih

**Yugyeommie** _sent a photo._

**Yugyeommie:** proof.

 **BamBAM:**. . .

 **BamBAM:** thanks

 **BamBAM:** whos Hoseok

 **Yugyeommie:** idk I’ve never met him

 **Yugyeommie:** apparently he’s a dance major

 **BamBAM:** why tf is he complaining about being single like bih no one cares

 **Yugyeommie:** Jungkook thinks the same

 **Yugyeommie:** also you’re merciless

 **BamBAM:** Im honest

 **Yugyeommie:** You sound like Jinyoung

 **BamBAM:** dont insult me like that

 **Yugyeommie:** anyway yeah

 **Yugyeommie:** apparently Hoseok is single and always complaining about it to Jungkook and his gang

 **BamBAM:** hmm

 **Yugyeommie:**. . . . . . . wait.

 **BamBAM:** what?

 **Yugyeommie:** Hold on a sec I need to ask Jungkook something

 **BamBAM:** “Jeon Jungkook would u like to become Kim Jungkook”

 **Yugyeommie:** FOR THE LAST TIME IT ISN’T LIKE THAT I AM A FAITHFUL MAN AND I WOULDN’T TRADE MY ANNOYING BOYFRIEND FOR ANY OTHER ANNOYING BOY

 **Yugyeommie:** AND I’M SURE JUNGKOOK FEELS THE SAME WAY ABOUT HIS BOYFRIEND

 **Yugyeommie:** SO CAN YOU PLEASE STOP GETTING ALL HUFFY BAMMIE????? JUNGKOOK AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS AND I ONLY LOVE YOU

 **BamBAM:** Okay <3

 **BamBAM:** Ill stop :3

 **Yugyeommie:**. . . . . . . God you’re adorable I’m fucking whipped

 **BamBAM:** :D

 **BamBAM:** dont tell anyone but I love you

 **Yugyeommie:** I love you too

 **Yugyeommie:** Anyway I have news

 **BamBAM:** broadcast it

 **Yugyeommie:** Hoseok is bi

 **BamBAM:** who Hoseok???? As in Jungkooks Hoseok???????

 **Yugyeommie:** Yes

 **BamBAM:** why do we care whether he likes boys and girls or not

 **Yugyeommie:**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Bammie come on

 **BamBAM:**?

 **BamBAM:** wait.

 **BamBAM:** WAIT

 **BamBAM:** holy crap holy crap this is our guy

 **Yugyeommie:** that’s what I was thinking

 **BamBAM:** WE NEED TO GET YOUNGJAE TO MEET HIM TOMORROW

 **Yugyeommie:** I KNOW

 **BamBAM:** WE NEED TO COME UP WITH A PLAN NOW

 **Yugyeommie:** I KNOW DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS

 **Yugyeommie:** Bammie?

 **Yugyeommie:** Babe? You’ve been typing for like ten minutes

 **Yugyeommie:** oh shit never mind it’s five AM

 **Yugyeommie:** Well uh

 **Yugyeommie:** good night babe

 **Yugyeommie:** I love you

 

           

** NotEnoughDabbing **

****

**BangBang:** YALL BIHS READY FOR THE SHOW TONIGHT

**BangBang** _sent a photo_

**BangBang:** I look so good rn Yugyeom youre gonna cum in your pants

 **LilCock:** uM

 **JiaerySexy:** Was that necessary

 **GiantBaby:** babe please

 **Salty:** I beg that you say otherwise Bambam

**Salty** _sent a photo_

**Salty:** because I look fuckin more ethereal than Kim Seokjin

 **Sunshine Smile:** That’s really ethereal

 **Dad:** babe you’ve always been more ethereal than Kim Seokjin

 **LilCock:** ew

**LilCock** _sent a photo_

**LilCock:** why are you guys even dressing up like what's the occasion

 **JiaerySexy:** I agree with my boo

 **BangBang:** GOD STOP BEING GROSS

 **BangBang:** THE OCCASION IS THAT APPARENTLY JUNGKOOKS FRIENDS ARE GOING TO BE THERE AND THEYRE REALLY HOT

 **BangBang:** I WANT TO I M P R E S S THEM

 **LilCock:** You have a boyfriend

 **GiantBaby:** Yeah

 **BangBang:** JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE TOOK A DONUT DOESN’T MEAN IT DOESN’T LOOK JUST AS DELICIOUS IF NOT MORE

 **Salty:**??????????

 **JiaerySexy:** THE EVIL MUFFIN IS RIGHT

 **Salty:** I know I’m right

 **JiaerySexy:** not you

 **Salty:** Fuck off

 **JiaerySexy:** fuck you

 **Dad:** gladly

 **LilCock:** uM

 **BangBang:** FUCKIN EW

 **GiantBaby:** I can’t believe my nine-year-old eyes just witnessed porn

 **Sunshine Smile:** ugh

 **BangBang:** anywAY MY POINT WAS THAT WE SHOULD ALL DRESS LIKE THE HOTTIES WE ARE FOR TONIGHT

 **Sunshine Smile:** no thanks. I think I’m rainchecking.

 **BangBang:** WHAT NO

 **GiantBaby:** YOUNGJAE-HYUNG WHY

 **Sunshine Smile:** I don’t want to go.

 **Dad:** why not? It’ll be fun

 **Sunshine Smile:** I’m just tired. I don’t feel like going anywhere, especially on a Saturday.

 **BangBang:** OKAY BUT YOUNGJAE-HYUNG

**BangBang** _sent a photo_

**BangBang:** HOT

**BangBang** _sent a photo_

**BangBang:** TIES

**BangBang** _sent a photo_

**BangBang:** EV

**BangBang** _sent a photo_

**BangBang:** ER

**BangBang** _sent a photo_

**BangBang:** Y

**BangBang** _sent a photo_

**BangBang:** WHERE

 **LilCock:** why do you have photos of Namjoon’s gang

**BangBang** _sent a photo_

**BangBang:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **JiaerySexy:** OH MY GOD JIN-HYUNG DYED HIS HAIR HOLY CRAP

 **Salty:** my BFF looks goooooooooood

 **LilCock:** :c

 **Salty:** my second BFF

 **LilCock:** c:

 **BangBang:** THEY ALL ARE SO HOT

 **BangBang:** If I didnt have a boyfriend I would totally bang that third one

 **GiantBaby:** I wouldn’t blame you tbh J-Hope’s hot

 **GiantBaby:** I’d bottom for that ngl

 **BangBang:** youve bottomed for me tho

 **GiantBaby:** your point???? You’re hot babe

 **BangBang:** fuckin ew

 **Sunshine Smile:** I think the one with grayish-brown hair is cute

 **Salty:** that’s Seokjin’s fiancé

 **Sunshine Smile:**. . . . . . . oh.

 **JiaerySexy:** SINCE WHEN IS JIN-HYUNG GETTING MARRIED

 **Salty:** since last summer

 **Salty:** he and Namjoon are getting married when Namjoon graduates

 **Dad:** that's so great

 **Salty:** I know c’: I’m so happy for them

 **GiantBaby:** hey since when are you friends with Jungkook’s gang

 **Salty:** since freshman year where have you been

 **GiantBaby:** why didn’t you mention it when Kook and I became friends

 **Salty:** because you and Bambam had just gotten together and were being dumb bags of hormones

 **BangBang:** right and Youngjae-hyung hasn’T MET THEM YET SO HE SHOULD COME WITH US TONIGHT LIKE THE NICE HUMAN BEING HE IS

 **Sunshine Smile:** I am not nice.

 **JiaerySexy:** You literally accidentally yelled at a dog and started crying ten minutes later

 **Sunshine Smile:**. . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **BangBang:** touché ehhhhhh??????

 **Sunshine Smile:** Fine. I’ll go.

 **Sunshine Smile:** But I’m not dressing up.

 **BangBang:** Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease ;3;

 **Sunshine Smile:** No.

 

 

Bambam is, for the first time in probably three months, supremely worried. This usually happened around exam season, to be quite honest, so being worried like this when he’s just going to watch a show by the theatre program is weird.

The reason for it is actually really obvious, though.

Youngjae-hyung.

Bambam looks toward the backseat, looking at the older man he thought of, who’s just staring down at his knees besides Jaebum (who’s beside Jinyoung, who’s talking with him about his day or some gross romantic shit). His usually bright eyes, his smile, even his blond hair, are tinted dark with pain at the moment, and the rainy weather isn’t making it much better.

He looks absolutely miserable. Bambam hasn’t seen him miserable in, like. . . Yeah, never. He’s never seen Youngjae miserable. Sure, the older man had his off days, but he was always quick to come back to himself and smile happily and be. . . just be an epitome of sunshine (God, that’s lame).

Now he looks like a storm cloud, and if Yugyeom and Bambam fuck up tonight, Youngjae’s going to be miserable until Jinyoung and Jaebum graduate. It’s probably going to get worse if Yugyeom wasn’t bluffing and Jinyoung and Jaebum will actually get married.

God.

Bambam lets out a sigh. He’s probably disturbed his boyfriend, who was sleeping peacefully beside him, if Jackson being loud and annoying in the shotgun (Mark’s driving and smiling like an idiot at the jokes Jackson’s making—ew) didn’t already do that.

Yugyeom squeezes Bambam’s hand gently.

“You okay, babe?” he whispers, his voice raspy.

Bambam looks at him, reaching forward and ruffling his boyfriend’s light-brown hair, then smiling tightly.

Yugyeom frowns at the fake smile, so Bambam just sighs again and shakes his head.

“I’m worried about him,” he says as quietly as possible into Yugyeom’s ear when Jackson decides to be particularly loud and make Mark howl with laughter.

Yugyeom briefly glances at Youngjae. His eyebrows furrow.

“Don’t worry. We have a plan, remember? He’s goin’ to meet Hoseok, they’re goin’ to hit it off, and Youngjae-hyung will be happy again.”

Bambam rolls his eyes, stressed out as he listens to their great plan and realizes the flaws in it. “I don’t think he will,” he says honestly. “This was a bad idea. Like, we don’t even know this Hoseok guy. What if he’s a jerk? What’ll we do?”

Yugyeom bites his lip, his eyes flashing with a fear he probably hadn’t had before. “I mean. . .” he mumbles. “Jungkook’s usually not friends with jerks, so. . .”

“Didn’t you say that Suga was a jerk?”

“Yeah, but. . . I think this could work. . .” Yugyeom sighs, running a nervous hand through his hair. “God.”

Bambam smiles bitterly. “Right. Yeah. We’ll just go out there naked and with your ‘I think this could work’ and pray Youngjae’s heart doesn’t get re-mangled.”

Yugyeom frowns at his boyfriend, but doesn’t say anything else for the rest of the ride. Bambam’s glad. He knows he’s right.

 

Youngjae’s upset. That’s the only way to put it; he’s upset in the theater, he’s upset with the show, he’s upset with his uncomfortable seat, he’s upset with Jaebum. . . He’s upset that Jaebum’s smiling at Jinyoung every once in a while as he watches the main actor of the show, who’s a lanky light-brunette.

Every glance that Jaebum shares with his boyfriend, every calm, sweet smile, every whisper in the younger of the two’s ear, stabs a spear into Youngjae’s heart.

It’s not fair.

He wishes Jaebum would look at him like that.

Fuck.

 

The show doesn’t last much longer. The rest of it is just the loud conversations of Yugyeom and Jungkook (who is still a little bit shy but very proud of his boyfriend, Taehyung, who was the main actor in the show; Jungkook’s blushing and rocking back and forth and smiling in lovesickness as Taehyung explains the show to Bambam), and Jinyoung’s with Seokjin (who has pink hair and is as impossibly ethereal as the last time Youngjae saw him, which was through a window to the acting classroom). Jaebum’s talking to Suga (who’s just answering with halfhearted mumbles), and Mark and Jackson are laughing with Namjoon and Jimin.

Youngjae’s all alone, just sitting on a chair as his friends talk with their friends, wanting to finally head home and go to sleep. He watches them for a few minutes longer, then stands up to try to get them to leave already, but Bambam is shoving him back down onto his seat out of nowhere.

“Youngjae-hyung!” he says brightly, and Youngjae frowns because Bambam has that mischievous glint in his eyes. “ _Haaaaaave_ ya met Hoseok?” he asks, gesturing widely to a tall and fit-looking man behind him who has pink and blue hair that looks like a popsicle and a bright smile.

Youngjae tries to be polite, he really does; but he’s so, so tired. He doesn’t feel like talking to anyone.

“Hi, I’m Youngjae,” he says halfheartedly, giving the older-looking man a small smile.

“Hey,” Hoseok replies with a big grin that Youngjae can’t help returning, shaking his hand. “Did you like the show?” he asks, and Youngjae tries to find Bambam and get him to save him, but the younger has disappeared into thin air.

Youngjae looks back at Hoseok, who’s taken the seat to Youngjae’s right.

“Um. . .” he says quietly, feeling embarrassment wash over him as he thinks about how bored he was while watching. “Yeah, I. . .” He trails off, but Hoseok is still smiling gently at him.

“Wasn’t your piece of cake, huh?” he asks, and Youngjae feels his cheeks shift to the color of a pomegranate.

“No,” he says, deflating in his seat.

Hoseok laughs, and it's bright, just like his smile, ringing through the air like a strong bell.

“That’s okay,” he tells Youngjae, patting his back, “Tae’s stuff isn’t always everyone’s taste. He’s a great actor, though.”

“Yeah, he was pretty great,” Youngjae replies. “I wasn’t really watching though. I had. . . I had my mind on other things.” His heart stabs himself again as he notices Jaebum and Jinyoung, who are walking out of the theater right now, their hands laced together.

“Ah, I see,” Hoseok says, but Youngjae’s not really paying much attention to what he’s doing. “What classes do you take?” he asks after a few seconds.

Youngjae looks at him. The older man’s wearing blue contacts that make his eyes pop out, but the rest of his attire is black, from the sunglasses perched on top of his head, to his combat boots.

Hoseok’s actually really, _really_ hot now that Youngjae’s gotten a better look at him. Like, maybe almost Jaebum hot. It’s making Youngjae feel stuffy in his navy sweater.

“I. . . Music. I take music classes,” Youngjae eventually says.

“Really? Cool. I take dancing classes, and our program sometimes gets samples from the music program. Maybe I’ve seen some of yours?”

Youngjae blinks, but blushes and looks away from Hoseok. “No, you haven’t. I haven't really finished anything. Just some projects here and there, and they’re not any good.”

“Aw, that sucks.” Hoseok pouts, and—God, it’s cute. It’s _really_ cute, what the hell? He looks like a young child when he pouts and it’s _adorable_ what the _fuck?!_

Youngjae gets even redder. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, maybe I’ll finish something sometime, but I don’t know.”

“I hope you do!” Hoseok tells him, his grin mischievous as he stands up, wiggling his eyebrows, and Youngjae would be plainly lying if he didn’t think it was just a little bit sexy. “Well, I got to head out now, but it was great talking to you. Gi’ me your phone, will ya?”

Youngjae’s handing it to him, as if in a trance, without even thinking.

“Alright,” Hoseok says as he clicks around on Youngjae’s phone, “Hit me up when ya finish a song or something, alright? I get bored with my friends being all gross together.” After he gives Youngjae back his phone, he slips his sunglasses over his eyes and gives Youngjae a peace sign with his fingers. “See ya, Youngjae!”

Then he’s gone, and Youngjae’s heart is wild in his chest.

A hot guy just gave him his number. Sure, it’s not Jaebum, but. . . But hey, at least Youngjae will have a friend to talk to outside of his group, right? And he’s a cool senior, too. This’ll be great. It’ll be great.

Hoseok’s great. Youngjae knows he’s going to like him.

 

** NotEnoughDabbing **

****

**JiaerySexy:** y’ALL

**JiaerySexy** _sent a photo._

**JiaerySexy:** LOOK AT MY HOT AF BOYFRIEND

 **LilCock:** JACKSON

 **BangBang:** ewwwwwwww

 **GiantBaby:** god thats disgusting

 **Salty:** why? Mark’s just in a suit. He looks good.

 **JiaerySexy:** thANK YOU

 **JiaerySexy:** I’ve been trying to tell him he looks cute since we got to the theater

 **JiaerySexy:** Namjoon even agreed with me like g o d

 **LilCock:**. . . . . . when did u even tell Namjoon that

 **JiaerySexy:** it doesn’T MATTER BECAUSE HE AGREES WITH ME

 **JiaerySexy:** YOU ARE CUTE A F BABE

 **JiaerySexy:** TOTAL DADDY MATERIAL

 **BangBang:** FUCKIN EW

 **Dad:** god

 **LilCock:** babe please

 **JiaerySexy:** RAVAGE ME WITH YOUR GORGEOUS BODY MARK YIEN TUAN

 **LilCock:** JACKSON

 **JiaerySexy:** I AM READY

 **Dad:** Oh my g o d

 **GiantBaby:** Y’ALL SHUT UP OKAY

 **BangBang:** YEAH BECAUSE I HAVE A QUESTION

 **BangBang:** Youngjae-hyung did you have fun or did you have fun??????

 **Sunshine Smile:** I mean

 **Sunshine Smile:** yeah I guess

 **GiantBaby:** Do you like Hoseok??? He’s cool right???

 **Sunshine Smile:**. . . Yeah. He’s pretty cool.

 **GiantBaby:** That’s good. I figured you’d like him since he’s a dancer and stuff. I thought you could use another dancer friend

 **Sunshine Smile:**. . . why?

 **GiantBaby:** We’re cool af that’s why. Better than hanging out with the rest of these lamos

 **BangBang:** heY

 **Salty:** ex fucking scuse you

 **GiantBaby:** not you babe

 **GiantBaby:** AND YOU EXCUSE YOURSELF BINCH

 **Sunshine Smile:** um. Thanks?

 **Sunshine Smile:** he’s cool I guess.

 

 

**BamBAM** _to_ **Yugyeommie**

**BamBAM:** WE DID IT BABE

 **Yugyeommie:** YAAAAAAAAAAS

 **BamBAM:** YA KNOW WHAT THIS CALLS FOR????

 **Yugyeommie:**??????

 **BamBAM:** CELEBRATORY SEX BAE

 **Yugyeommie:** I’M UP FOR THAT

 **BamBAM:** GOOD BE ON YOUR BACK CAUSE IM RIDING TF OUT OF YOU TONITE BE THERE IN TEN MIN

 **Yugyeommie:** K BABE


	3. Where A Lot Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all over the place. There's smut in the beginning (thus the rating change and new tags), but it's brief and only a teensy bit explicit; if you'd like to skim through it to catch the important bits, that's fine. The rest of the story, however, is not explicit. Also, I apologize for the extreme lack of realistic-ness as I don't know what the hell I'm even doing. I hope you enjoy, however~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a bit of this a few days ago on impulse, but decided to delete it because it wasn't complete, so that's why you may have seen it earlier~ I hope you still enjoy, however!
> 
> Also, BTS shows up through text briefly, so I'll list the members' usernames with their names in case you don't know a lot about them~
> 
> Seokjin/Jin--The Muse  
> Yoongi/Suga--Saltome  
> Hoseok/J-Hope--Da Stallion  
> Namjoon/Rap Monster--PhilosoGiant  
> Jimin-ChimChimminie  
> Taehyung/V--Taesty  
> Jungkook--Jeon Cena

“God, _Jinyoung,_ ” is breathed out into the night besides sharp inhales and quiet moans and the sound of light slurps as Jinyoung continues licking around Jaebum’s dick, his tongue circling the head lightly. Jaebum’s hands are in his black hair, illuminated by the moonlight that filters into their hotel room, making Jinyoung look translucent and angelic as he bobs up and down on Jaebum’s dick, his eyes closed peacefully.

Jaebum feels like he’s drowning in a really good way; Jinyoung engulfs everything surrounding him, from the air, to his skin, to his breath, to his body, to Jaebum’s emotions, even. Jaebum loves him, and Jinyoung knows it; Jinyoung could destroy him and Jaebum would still eventually come back to him.

Jinyoung knows that, so he’s continuously gentle and passionate with Jaebum with every touch on his thighs and every lick from Jaebum’s base to his tip, expressing his desire and love for Jaebum.

God, Jaebum loves him. He’s going to explode.

So he gently tugs on Jinyoung’s black locks, a signal that the younger’s grown very familiar with, and grips Jinyoung’s hips as he stnds on his knees and positions himself above Jaebum’s dick, taking it in his hand and earning a sharp gasp from Jaebum as Jinyoung grabs the bottle of lube for a second and slathers the liquid on his rigidness. Jinyoung smiles softly, irises twinkling lovingly, then slowly—slowly, slowly, slowly—sinks down.

His eyes immediately snap shut, throwing his head back and steadying himself on Jaebum’s thighs, letting out a long and breathy sigh.

“ _Ah_ , Jaebummie,” he whispers, and Jaebum feels himself twitch in Jinyoung’s tight heat, which draws a gasp from his boyfriend. Jinyoung stays still for a few seconds, then leans back forward and perches his hands on Jaebum’s chest, his mouth and eyes opening slowly.

And then “Did you see Youngjae with— _ah_ —with Hoseok-hyung earlier?” comes out of the cage of his pink lips.

Jaebum blinks, unsure if he’s heard correctly, but still nods, even though it’s a bit of an odd thing for his boyfriend to say while being seated on his dick. (Then again, this isn’t the first time they’ve made love and had odd conversations at the same time.)

“I-I’m happy for him,” Jinyoung says with a sigh, slowly bouncing on Jaebum’s lap, earning deep and guttural groans. “I just— _mm, right there, Jaebummie,_ ” when Jaebum begins thrusting upwards into his tightness. “He’s seemed so lonely lately,” he exhales, interrupting himself with moans and pleas. He voice is cracked as he says, “I just. . . I feel like he’s needed some new friends lately, you know?”

Jaebum hums, leaning forward and gripping Jinyoung’s hips tighter and his thrusts get harder and harder, forcing more choked moans from his boyfriend. He exhales, thinking that Jinyoung’s probably right; Jaebum’s noticed that Youngjae hasn’t been his normal self lately. Jaebum will need to check up on him.

But. . . Yeah, Jaebum’s glad Youngjae’s making new friends. He’s only had Jaebum and the rest of the gang since he was a freshman.

Jaebum hopes Hoseok treats him well, but quickly forgets all about Youngjae when Jinyoung whines in his ear, close to finishing and dragging Jaebum with him.

 

 

 **Unknown** _to_ **Choi Youngjae**

**Unknown:** hiiiiiiiiii \\(* u * \\)

 **Choi Youngjae:** um.

 **Choi Youngjae:** who is this?

 **Unknown:** Oh, this is Jung Hoseok!

 **Unknown:** we met last month, remember?

 **Choi Youngjae:** Oh! Right! I remember now

 

 **Choi Youngjae** _added_ **Jung Hoseok** _as a contact_

**Jung Hoseok:** so how are you today? :D

 **Choi Youngjae:** I’m okay I guess. I’m working on something rn

 **Choi Youngjae:** How are you?

 **Jung Hoseok:** I’m doing great! I’m just chillin’ in my studio

 **Jung Hoseok:** which reminds me of why I texted you! One of my best friends is in the producing major and the other’s a graduate from the program. We were planning on meeting up at a bar later today. Wanna come with?

 **Choi Youngjae:** I mean. It sounds pretty nice, but can I ask why?

 **Jung Hoseok:** I figured it would be fun for ya since my friends could probably help you out with your music! :D I’m studying music as a minor too and I thought we could hang out~

 **Choi Youngjae:** Oh. . . Um. . .

 **Choi Youngjae:** Hoseok. You’re really nice.

 **Jung Hoseok:** aw

 **Choi Youngjae:** But. . . I’m not looking for a relationship right now. You’re really really sweet to invite me, but I don’t want you to get the wrong idea

 **Jung Hoseok:** Whoa now, hold on Sunny

 **Jung Hoseok:** You’re cute, don’t get me wrong, but I’m in no place for a relationship either. I just thought it would be fun for us to hang out! :D

 **Jung Hoseok:** I’m sorry if I came off the wrong way :c I didn’t mean to

 **Choi Youngjae:** Oh! Oh my god, no, I’M SORRY!

 **Choi Youngjae:** I can totally hang out tonight. You didn’t come off wrong or anything, I’m just bad at talking

 **Jung Hoseok:** Oh okay lol

 **Jung Hoseok:** well, we’re going to meet up at Kyungri’s around eight or something c: do ya know how to get there?

 **Choi Youngjae:** I think I do. Can I text you for directions if I get lost along the way though?

 **Jung Hoseok:** Sure!

 **Choi Youngjae:** Okay. I’ll see ya later then Hoseok

 **Jung Hoseok:** see ya~

 

_A few minutes earlier._

** AMuseAndSixIdiots **

****

**Da Stallion:** FUCK Y’ALL I SCREWED UP OH MY FUCK

 **Saltome:** I’m not surprised tbh

 **PhilosoGiant:** What did you do?

 **Da Stallion** _sent a photo_

 **Da Stallion:** WHAT DO I DO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

 **The Muse:** Oh my godddddddd you fucked up Hoseok

 **Taesty:** LMAOOOOOOO

 **Da Stallion:** STOP FUCKING LAUGHING AND H E L P ME

 **Saltome:** Ur on your own screw up

 **Da Stallion:** FUCK YOU YOONGI

 **Saltome:** yeah right

 **PhilosoGiant:** HOSEOK OKAY FIRST THING YOU NEED TO DO IS CALM DOWN

 **Da Stallion:** I CANNOT C A L M

 **ChimChimminie:** WHAT IS GOING ON

 **Taesty:** NOTHING BRO HOSEOK JUST SCREWED UP

 **Da Stallion:** T A E H Y U N G

 **PhilosoGiant:** ARE YOU CALM?!?!?!

 **ChimChimminie:** WHY DO WE NEED TO CALM?!?!?!

 **The Muse:** WHAT THE F UCK

 **Da Stallion:** Okay. Namjoon.

 **Da Stallion** _sent a photo_

 **Da Stallion:** does this work?

 **PhilosoGiant:** that’s where you’ve been these five minutes??????

 **PhilosoGiant:** Well. I mean, is all that true?

 **Da Stallion:** WELL IT DOESN’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT WANTING TO JUST BE FRIENDS BECAUSE I D O N ‘ T WANT TO JUST BE FRIENDS SO I GUESS IT’S ALL TRUE

 **Jeon Cena:** I think it looks pretty okay

 **The Muse:** I think it could be better

 **Taesty:** that’s because Mr. Allan Poe up there basically asked you out with lines of growing flowers and unicorns and puppy blood

 **The Muse:**. . . . That doesn’t even make sense, Taehyung.

 **PhilosoGiant:** I DID NOT DO THAT

 **PhilosoGiant:** Hoseok your thing looks great, but please tell Yoongi and me the next time you’re planning on taking out your sunshine prince with us okay

 **Da Stallion:** It’s not a date if he doesn’t want it to be. It’s just four guys hanging out

 **Saltome:** Whatever, fucker. You owe me fifty bucks for interrupting my work.

 

 

 **Sunshine Smile** _to_ **BangBang** _and_ **GiantBaby**

**Sunshine Smile** _sent a photo_

 **Sunshine Smile:** uM

 **Sunshine Smile:** this happened??????

 **BangBang:** W H A T

 **GiantBaby:** YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE OMG I’M SO PROUD OF YOU

 **Sunshine Smile:** it’s not a date tbh

 **GiantBaby:** it looks like one

 **Sunshine Smile:** it’s n o t

 **Sunshine Smile:** neither of us is ready for a relationship, okay?

 **GiantBaby:** Alriiiiiiiight

 **BangBang:** Hoseok seems nice tho

 **Sunshine Smile:** he is nice. But we’re just friends.

 **GiantBaby:** kay yeah we get it

 **BangBang:** I hope you have fun toniiiiiiiiite <3<3<3

 **Sunshine Smile:** thanks.

 **GiantBaby:** yeah text us while you’re there

 **Sunshine Smile:** No. That’s rude.

 **GiantBaby:** ur rude

 **Sunshine Smile:** am not

 **BangBang:** just text us pleeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!

 **Sunshine Smile:** God fine you needy brats

 **Sunshine Smile:** btw what should I wear? What looks better?

 **Sunshine Smile** _sent a photo_

 **Sunshine Smile** _sent a photo_

 **BangBang:** You tryna look good for your daaaaaaaaaaaate? <3<3

 **Sunshine Smile:** NO.

 **Sunshine Smile:** Now answer the stupid question before I block you.

 **BangBang:** DDDD:

 **BangBang:** I like the stripey one.

 **GiantBaby:** Yeah totally.

 **Sunshine Smile:** I was planning on wearing it with my new jeans maybe some of my piercings.

 **BangBang:** the lucky cross ones???? <3<3

 **Sunshine Smile:** NO.

 **Sunshine Smile:** The music note.

 **Sunshine Smile:** Ya know.

 **Sunshine Smile:** So I don’t seem like I only entered the stupid music program for Jaebum like some pathetic idiot.

 **BangBang:** </3 Your musics good though!!! It doesnt matter why you started on it

 **Sunshine Smile:** my music sucks.

 **GiantBaby:** No it doesn’t!!!! That’s like me saying my dancing sucks

 **Sunshine Smile:** That’s because you’ve been dancing since you were like ten or something

 **GiantBaby:** And????? I still need to practice on it. I’m not perfect.

 **Sunshine Smile:** Exactly.

 **Sunshine Smile:** My music is nowhere close to perfect, and the fact that I only got into it for Jaebum is fucking depressing

 **GiantBaby:** Your music’s good Youngjae-hyung. Get over it.

 **Sunshine Smile:** No it’s not!!!!

 **GiantBaby:** Whatever. I’m not going to bother arguing with you anymore. Go hang out with Hoseok and have fun, got it???

 **BangBang:** And dont forget to text us!!!!!

 **Sunshine Smile:** Okay fine.

 **Sunshine Smile:** Also Bammie!!! Don’t forget to finish up your homework for Graphic Design!!!

 **BangBang:** FINE GRANDMA

 

 

 **BamBAM** _to_ **Yugyeommie**

**BamBAM:** OKAY HOW THE F U C K CAN YOUNGJAE-HYUNG BE SO INSECURE YET SO CARING AT THE SAME TIME EXPLAIN???????

 **Yugyeommie:** idk

 **Yugyeommie:** I can’t believe he said all that crap earlier like wtf

 **Yugyeommie:** His music’s so good. I don’t understand how he can’t see that.

 **Yugyeommie:** And all that about Jaebum is so stupid

 **BamBAM:** I know!!! Like yeah he got into the dumb program because of him but he eventually developed his own style through it and changed!!!!

 **BamBAM:** Remember when his music used to sound JUST like Jaebums??????

 **Yugyeommie:** Yeah!

 **BamBAM:** Hes nothing like that anymore!!!!!

 **BamBAM:** I wish he would get that.

 **Yugyeommie:** I know

 **Yugyeommie:** Also babe did you finish your homework or?????

 **BamBAM:**. . . . . . . No.

 **Yugyeommie:** Finish it.

 **BamBAM:** :( I dont want to

 **BamBAM:** What if Youngjae-hyung texts while Im gone?????

 **Yugyeommie:** I’ll fill you in once you’re done if he does <3

 **BamBAM:** :c

 **Yugyeommie:** Please babe??? You don’t want to fail the class right?

 **BamBAM:** No :c

 **Yugyeommie:** then do your homework

 **BamBAM:** god fine

 **Yugyeommie:** <3 Love uuuuuuu

 **BamBAM:** shut up.

 **BamBAM:** love you too or whatever

 

 

 **Sunshine Smile** _to_ **BangBang** _and_ **GiantBaby**

**Sunshine Smile:** it’s going really well

 **Sunshine Smile:** Hoseok and his friends are really really nice

 **GiantBaby:** what’re they like???? Are they as lame as Jaebum is ????

 **Sunshine Smile:** no???? Jaebum’s not lame?????

 **GiantBaby:** right yeah I forgot you’re the wrong person to ask

 **Sunshine Smile:** whatever

 **Sunshine Smile:** Hoseok’s friends are cool and not lame at all

 **GiantBaby:** and Hoseok???????

 **Sunshine Smile:** Can I tell the truth

 **GiantBaby:** what

 **Sunshine Smile:** he’s a dork

 **GiantBaby:** uM

 **Sunshine Smile:** Not in a bad way!!!!!!! He’s just a dork he’s really funny

 **GiantBaby:** Okay?????

 **Sunshine Smile:** He’s also really cute

 **Sunshine Smile:** God Yugyeom I think I might

 **Sunshine Smile:** Like

 **Sunshine Smile:** not like like him but????? Before-like him?????

 **GiantBaby:** what does that even mean

 **Sunshine Smile:** I LIKE HIM BUT LIKE IN THE STAGE BEFORE LIKE-LIKING HIM

 **GiantBaby:** So

 **GiantBaby:** You think he’s cute

 **Sunshine Smile:** More than that????????

 **GiantBaby:** um

 **Sunshine Smile:** Like I like his smile and his laugh and the way he talks and like always tries to include me when he and his friends talk and that he invited me to hang out with them and g o d I don’t know what to do Yugyeom

 **GiantBaby:** idk either tbh

 **BangBang:** I FINISHED MY HOMEWORK BIHS

 **BangBang:** WHAT I MISS

 **Sunshine Smile:** SCROLL UP

 **GiantBaby:** rude

 **Sunshine Smile:** NO SCREW UP PLEASE

 **BangBang:** DOUBLE RUDE

 **Sunshine Smile:** *SCROLL

 **Sunshine Smile:** NO I’M SERIOUS

 **Sunshine Smile:** I’VE GOT TO GO

 **BangBang:** WAIT W H A T

 **Sunshine Smile:** CAN’T TALK

 **GiantBaby:** WHAT IS GOING ON WTF

 

 

For about the fortieth time in the past week, Yoon Jeonghan realized he freaking _hates_ his job. He should have listened to Seungcheol when he said “you shouldn’t get a job at a bar; Jisoo’s worked there and she sai—Yes I said ‘she’! I’m talking about Kim Jisoo, not Hong Jisoo, babe—anyway, she said she hated it because about eighty-percent of guys who go to that scum-bucket stare at you like you’re a piece of meat.” Jeonghan _knew_ his boyfriend was right.

But, being the cucumber he is who’s too lazy and too pretty (Kim Seokjin can _suck a popsicle!_ ) and, most importantly, in desperate need for a good job because, even though he does have his boyfriend to help him and that’s great, Jeonghan still needs to earn money to raise Chan (and he refuses to allow Seungcheol to use all his money for a kid that isn't even his), Jeonghan went for the bartender job anyway.

And. . . Yeah, he hates it. He hates the uncomfortable outfit he needs to wear, he hates how long he needs to be there, he hates how rude some customers are to him, and he hates ( _hates, hates,_ hates) exactly what Seungcheol warned him about: the douchebags who come to the bar around eleven PM, who stare and smirk at him like he’s a silver toy they’d love to rust up. He has been so tempted to tell them to screw themselves, but alas, he knew he’d get fired for being rude to a customer (not that he cares; that double-standard bullcrap can go up his boss’s butt).

Tonight, however, Jeonghan loses it.

He had been peacefully conversing with three of his classmates Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hoseok (and another younger boy that he’d never really met before, but whatever; he’s named Youngjae and he’s cute), when a very tipsy man sauntered to the bar and whistled at Jeonghan, waving him over.

Jeonghan could see his classmates visibly bristle at the drunk man, but Jeonghan simply sighed and walked over to do his job.

“Can I help you sir?” he asked, his voice slicked with only a minimum amount of politeness.

He nearly gagged when the man gave him a hungry once-over, from his perfectly-styled black hair, to his form-fitted uniform and (very, very amazing) legs. He wasn’t even trying to hide his staring.

Jeonghan hates his job.

He is just a dad trying to live his simple, cute life, and he doesn’t deserve this.

“Sir,” he says again, enunciating just a bit.

The man looks back up, his eyes bloodshot and greedy.

“You can help me by sitting here next t’ me,” he drawls. “Or, even better, _on_ me.”

Jeonghan inhales deeply. “I won’t do that, sir. You seem very drunk right now, anyway, so you should go.”

            He turns on his heel to go back to his classmates, but the man growls and ( _God_ ) lunges forward to grab his arm, yanking Jeonghan back toward him and forcing him to lean over the bar. He can just barely hear someone yell “Hey!” over the sound of blood pumping anxiously in his ears.

He hates his job _so much._

“Doesn’t customer satisfaction come first around here?” the man demands him, tugging Jeonghan even closer.

“Let go of me!” Jeonghan snaps through his teeth, trying to shove the man away with a sudden rush of adrenaline that doesn’t aid him.

“Aw, come on, honey,” the man tells him softly, voice disgusting and slurring ( _Jeonghan_ hates _his job_ ). “Don't be like that; come here and sit on my dick, won’t you?”

“ _Leave him alone!_ ” Jeonghan hears someone scream, just as he closes his eyes and feels the man’s lips barely touch on the skin of his ear; he thinks he blacks out, but not before the sound of a bone cracking like a bullet being shot explodes into the air.

“Youngjae!” Hoseok yells, his shoes clacking on the hardwood floor as Jeonghan slumps over the bar, feeling weirdly exhausted and drained.

“Jeonghan!” someone whose voice he doesn’t recognize says into his ear. “Jeonghan, are you okay?!”

Yoon Jeonghan fucking hates his job.

 

Youngjae’s pretty sure he’s drunk.

“Who do I even call?!” he is screaming as he holds the older bartender on one of his arms and fumbling with Jeonghan’s cellphone with the other.

“Call his boyfriend!” Yoongi snaps, taking Jeonghan from Youngjae as Namjoon hauls the man Youngjae punched out of the bar.

Youngjae’s cheeks are flushed red, his lungs heaving and panicking after what just happened.

He just punched somebody in the face.

 _What_?! Even in high school, Youngjae never did that!

_Shit shit shit shit._

“Youngjae-ya!” Yoongi yells once again, angry voice making Youngjae flinch. “Call Seungcheol!”

“Leave him alone,” Hoseok tells the older man, taking Jeonghan’s phone from Youngjae’s hand, gently uncurling his fingers from it. Youngjae meets his eyes for just a second, and he can see the biggest flare of. . . _Pride_? It looks like pride. Maybe it’s pride. Whatever; Youngjae doesn’t know. It just looks like _something_ and it makes Youngjae’s stomach bounce more than the alcohol and the fact that he just punched a huge guy in the face for being all gross with Jeonghan.

 _Not good not good not good stomach is_ not good.

Even after Hoseok looks away, the feeling is still there, deep in Youngjae’s gut and making him feel all weird, and maybe it’s that, or maybe it’s the amount of drinks he had, or that he just punched a huge guy and broke his jaw, but the world is starting to spin and the bottles behind the bar glitter in Youngjae’s eyes like chandeliers as he doubles over and—

Shit.

God, no, this isn’t happening, but, oh! Oh, now, it is. Great. This is just great.

Youngjae just threw up on Hoseok’s shoes.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Hoseok says exasperatedly; “ _it’s fine_! You just had too much to drink, okay? I don’t mind!”

“But they were _new!_ ” Youngjae whines as Hoseok drags him along while he’s draping himself on his arm. “And I _ruined them!_ ”

“You’re drunk!” Hoseok tells him with a groan. “Besides, you helped Jeonghan with that scum bag, so I can’t be mad.”

“But _Hoseok_!” Youngjae cries, stumbling as he walks. Hoseok holds him steady, but rolls his eyes, ignoring the rest of Youngjae’s whining as he walks back to the younger’s dorm (which Hoseok only knows how to get to because Youngjae seems to remember how to get there, even while drunk).

Honestly, even though Hoseok’s shoes are indeed supremely ruined and were covered in chunks of french fries that Youngjae had eaten earlier, forcing Hoseok to throw them away and take a very drunk Youngjae back home, he can’t be mad. As a matter of fact, he’s so proud of Youngjae for what he did, for knowing to help Jeonghan before something could go wrong (or even worse) with that disgusting customer, even though he was pretty drunk.

It makes Hoseok like him even more.  
            Youngjae was really quiet and nervous (thus all of the drinks) when he first came to the bar with Hoseok, Yoongi, and Namjoon (not that Yoongi helped with that at all, as he literally only talked to Youngjae for, like, three seconds; Hoseok’s best friend is such a dick). He talked a little bit with Namjoon, mostly about music, which Namjoon was happy to converse about. He even showed Youngjae a few of his samples, which interested the younger boy and made Hoseok happy; he’d seen how lonely Youngjae looked with his other friends (Hoseok had also seen the way Youngjae had looked at Im Jaebum, and the memory makes Hoseok burn with jealousy) and wanted Youngjae to know that he could hang out with them if he wanted to.

So Hoseok’s not mad for getting vomit on his shoes; they were ugly, and Hoseok needed to find a reason to throw them away anyway.

“ _Hoseooooooooook_ ,” Youngjae whimpers into Hoseok’s shoulder, sniffling a little bit (it’s so cute; Hoseok’s going to explode). “I’m _sorryyyyyyyyyyy_!”

“It’s okay, Youngjae-ah,” Hoseok says once again with a sigh, turning toward a tall dorm building. “Is this you?” he asks the younger, who simply moans in response. Hoseok keeps walking, opening the door to the dorm building and then taking the elevator after being told to go to the third floor through a mumble; by the time the elevator stops, however, Youngjae has slumped over and fallen asleep. Hoseok lifts him in his arms, stepping out onto the carpet and then turning to the split of the hallway, doors lining the walls.

He reluctantly shakes Youngjae awake after staring dumbly at all of the rooms and not knowing where to go.

“Youngjae-ah,” he says gently, Youngjae moaning in his sleep (embarrassingly, Hoseok gets half-hard, but tries to force it down because he knows Youngjae doesn’t feel that way about him, no matter how much Hoseok likes him). “Youngjae-ah, which room are you?”

“Hoseoooooooook,” Youngjae whimpers instead (and it’s not helping Hoseok’s incredibly perverted brain and dick). “Hoseooooook. . .”

“Youngjae, which room are you?” Hoseok says, a bit louder, his voice straining.

Youngjae gives a confused, questioning hum in response, looking up at the older man with tired and unfocused eyes, so Hoseok repeats himself. The younger simply lunges his arm toward the right side of the hallway and mumbles, “ _tweeeeeelve_.”

The dorm is completely silent as Hoseok goes to Youngjae’s room, gets the key that’s around the younger’s neck, and unlocks the door, carefully loosening Youngjae’s arms that are around his neck and placing him on the blue-sheeted bed, taking the younger’s sneakers off and then positioning his head on his pillow. Hoseok finds a water bottle in a mini-fridge, so he places it on the gray nightstand table for when the younger wakes up, along with an Advil he found in the drawer of the table. Once he’s sure Youngjae is safe and hopefully comfortable, Hoseok turns around to leave, knowing that Namjoon is probably already home and about to burn down the apartment in another futile attempt to make dinner.

But just as Hoseok gets to the door, he hears the quietest, most delicate little whimper of, “’Seokie” from the bed. He turns around, and sees Youngjae with his eyes just barely opened and one hand reaching toward the older man. His beautiful eyes are shimmering with tears, and Hoseok’s heart shatters in his chest, his legs walking him back toward the younger without Hoseok telling them to.

“Don’ leave, ‘Seokie,” Youngjae whines, grabbing Hoseok’s arm weakly once he’s close enough and ripping Hoseok’s heartstrings apart even further.

He’s _so cute._

“Okie dokie,” Hoseok eventually exhales, stepping out of his shoes and getting on the bed, Youngjae yanking him without any strength toward him once Hoseok’s laying down.

This is actually happening, Hoseok realizes. He thinks, just for a second, that Youngjae might like him back. He _hopes_ he does.

“Any. . . Any reason in particular you want me to stay with you, Youngjae-ah?” he asks in hope that it’ll lead to a conversation he actually wants, selfishly. His heart is pounding in his ears.

Youngjae whimpers, shuffling closer to him before saying, “Lonely” quietly.

Hoseok frowns. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

“’S okay.” Youngjae’s pressing his nose into Hoseok’s chest now. Hoseok feels like he’s going to explode. He’s going to explode and he’s going to say something he _should not._ But he’s probably going to say it because Youngjae is so close to him that he can smell the tart scent of him mixed with alcohol and can feel his body heat radiating off of him and he’s _so cute so cute so cute_ Hoseok’s going to die. He’s going to die on this bed and when Youngjae’s sober, he’s going to remember Hoseok as some creep who took advantage of him and he’ll never know that Hoseok actually wants to make him happy and make him realize that there are so many things Hoseok wants to give to him that Hoseok _knows_ Im Jaebum wouldn’t give him. Hoseok _knows_ that no matter how much Youngjae loves him, Im Jaebum will never look at him, and Hoseok _knows_ it breaks the younger’s heart and it makes Hoseok feel like bursting into flames.

Over the past month Hoseok hasn’t stopped thinking about Youngjae and the small smile he saw on the younger’s face the first night he met him; he hasn’t been able to fight the butterflies that burst into his stomach whenever he catches just a glimpse of Youngjae walking through the hallway. He wants to date Youngjae and make him happy and hear his music and feel the flare of desire and the butterflies in his stomach and everything and nothing with _Youngjae._

So, no matter how hard he tries, he can’t stop it when it comes out of his mouth and into the world.

“I like you, Youngjae.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“. . . Like you, too, ‘Seokie. . .”

Hoseok explodes.


	4. Where The Sun Shines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't even explain this. Nothing really progresses but it still managed to be madness. I'm so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I AM BUSY AND LAZY AND TIRED. OTZ

** NotEnoughDabbing **

****

**Dad:** I don’t fucking care how much I’ll regret doing this but

 **Dad:** GET

 **Dad:** THE FUCK

 **Dad:** UP

 **JiaerySexy:** hA joeks onyu yoU DINDT WAKE MRAK UP BECAUSE HIS PHONE IS ON SLENT HO

 **LilCock:** Yeah

 **LilCock:** But ur next to me Jackson

 **LilCock:** And ur SCREAMING

 **Salty:** What the hell is going on it is Saturday and eight AM

 **Salty:** You’d better have suddenly decided you don’t want your dick anymore Jaebum

 **BangBang:** Fuckin ew

 **Salty:** sure sucks because you put it to great use last night

 **GiantBaby:** FUCKIN GROSS

 **Dad:** Jinyoungie I promise you won’t blame me

 **Salty:** try me bitch

 **Dad:** ALRIGHT IDIOTS NOW TELL ME DID YOUNGJAE GO HOME LAST NIGHT

 **LilCock:** what

 **GiantBaby:** idk

 **Dad:** WHAT THE FUCK?????

 **BangBang:** HE SAID HE DOESNT KNOW GET EARS

 **JiaerySexy:** technically he would read that

 **BangBang:** fuck right off a cliff

 **Dad:** WHERE THE FUCK IS HE

 **BangBang:** why do you care?????

 **Dad:** HE’S BASICALLY MY LITTLE BROTHER NOW TELL ME WHERE THE HELL HE IS

 **Dad:** DID HE SPEND THE NIGHT WITH YOU YUGBAM????

 **BangBang:** no

 **GiantBaby:** he went to a bar with Hoseok

 **Dad:** WHAT??????

 **Dad:** WHO THE HELL IS HOSEOK

 **BangBang:** HE IS YOUNGJAE-HYUNGS NEW BEST FRIEND

 **BangBang:** BECAUSE THE ONE HE HAD BEFORE FUCKING SUCKS

 **Dad:** DON’T TRY TO PICK A FUCKING FIGHT WITH ME BAMBAM I WILL MAUL YOUR SORRY ASS

 **BangBang:** DO IT!!!!

 **BangBang:** ILL DO THE SAME TO YOU BECAUSE YOU FUCKING SUCK AND YOU FUCKING BROKE YOUNGJAE-HYUNGS HEART

 **BangBang:** SO GO TO FUCKING HELL

 **GiantBaby:** babe

 **Salty:** guys, don’t fight

 **LilCock:** wth

 **JiaerySexy:** What is going on???????

 **Dad:** Honest to God where the fuck is that kid

 **Dad:** I’m leaving the studio right now to look for him

 **Salty:** no need to babe

 **Salty:** I just heard him downstairs

 **Dad:** oh good

 **Salty:** don’t say that so soon because

 **Salty:** he’s screaming bloody murder

 

 

In Youngjae’s defense, he hasn’t even gotten this drunk before, let alone woken up with someone without remembering details of the night before. He’s never had a one night stand; he hasn’t even had regular sex. He doesn’t know what to do in this situation.

The fact that Hoseok is the one in his bed doesn’t make it much better.

Youngjae wakes up with a headache that’s practically splitting his forehead open, smelling like a bar and shirt stained with his own dried sweat, and with no idea how he got to his dorm room. When he tries to reach for his phone, which is _supposed_ to be at its usual spot on his nightstand table, he’s met with something hard and shifting and muscly and _alive!_

So, obviously, Youngjae screeches, his eyes darting open and his head punishing him by ringing because of the noise he’s torturing himself with. He topples backwards, just in time for Hoseok to awake from his seemingly peaceful sleep and yelp in shock at Youngjae’s screaming.

He seems to regain his senses just as Youngjae collapses from the bed onto the floor, his head pounding in pain.

But Hoseok is in his bed. Why? What happened last night? What did Youngjae say?

“Youngjae! Oh my god! Are you okay?” he asks, jumping off of the mattress and scampering to help Youngjae up, though the younger attempts to swat his hand away.

“Get off!” he cries, swinging his arms at Hoseok blindly. “Go away, creep!”

He doesn’t notice the way Hoseok’s eyes get sad, and continues to try to get him as far away from him as possible, though he’s not very successful. Hoseok finally manages to dodge his hung-over attacks and helps him up, though the younger shouts angrily.

“What are you doing here?” he snaps, ripping away from Hoseok and stumbling again.

“Youngjae,” Hoseok breathes, trying to calm the blond down, though it’s not working. “Youngjae, just listen to me, okay? It’s not what you think. I promise.”

Youngjae frowns. Gives a badly aimed shove on Hoseok’s chest. “Go away!”

“No, please, just listen to me!”

“No! Get out of my room!” Youngjae yells, his head still swimming and his mouth uncontrolled. The anger in his chest, however, is very deep and red inside of him, stinging him. “What are you even _doing_ here?!”

“Youngjae, just let me explain!” Hoseok tries to say, carefully backing up toward the door with Youngjae stalking after him shakily.

“Did you _sleep_ with me?!” he demands, his cheeks turning to the color of a beet.

“No! I swear, I didn’t! I wouldn’t do that to you!”

“Then what are you doing here?!”

“I just--!” His back hits the door, and Youngjae reaches toward him, his hand latching on the knob and trying to yank the door open, cursing when Hoseok’s weight forces it shut. When the older man moves and the door is free, Youngjae’s quick to shove him outside, not realizing that someone is behind the door and is run into by Hoseok.

“Whoa!” the male voice says, though when Hoseok turns his head and looks at him, he doesn’t seem very upset. The man glances at Youngjae for a second, then back at Hoseok, a weird grin on his face, like something is funny, though his brows are confused. “I think I have the wrong room,” he tells no one in particular, ruffling his bleached-blond hair.

Youngjae knits his eyebrows together in bewilderment, his slow and pounding brain unsure what to do with this strange man. He doesn’t notice the sound of someone running down the stairs, doesn’t even see who it is until Jinyoung suddenly pops up out of nowhere.

“Youngjae, are you okay?” he asks, eyes worried, shoving past the unknown man and Hoseok, not acknowledging them in order to make sure Youngjae is alright. “I heard you screaming! What happened?”

Youngjae stares at him for a second, blinks rapidly, hurting brain unable to process Jinyoung in front of him, so Hoseok says quietly, “He got drunk last night; he’s hung over, but he’s okay, I promise.”

At that, Jinyoung turns toward the pinkish-haired man and glares, opening his mouth to say something (probably scold Hoseok), but then he notices the blond who still stands nearby with that same weird grin and his hands in his pockets.

Before he can ask, the blond says, “You must be Jinyoung,” and gives the mentioned man a once-over. “I’m Sangwon. I’m an old friend of Jaebum’s.” He continues staring at Jinyoung’s upper-torso, and if Youngjae wasn’t so hung-over and with a ringing head, he would have yelled at him. But he _is_ hung over, and he _does_ have a ringing head, so he can’t even process what’s going on, let alone stop it.

 But he can sort of, barely see the way Hoseok bristles at Sangwon. He tries to gently push Youngjae back into the room, but the younger shoves him away in retaliation.

“Go away,” Youngjae mumbles weakly, Hoseok’s eyes saddening, though he nonetheless listens.

“Okay, I’m going to go now,” he tells Jinyoung, who nods and smiles at Sangwon politely. Hoseok also gives the blond a tight smile, then turns toward Youngjae and says, “Call me when you feel better, okay?” softly, though the younger sighs and goes into his room, not responding.

He only gives a half-hearted wave as Hoseok goes down the stairs and then disappears. Youngjae can barely hear Jinyoung talking to him after the dance-major is gone, his eyes blank and unseeing, though he mindlessly nods anyway when he recognizes that Jinyoung’s asked him something (though he doesn’t hear what it is). Eventually, Jinyoung and Sangwon go upstairs, probably to Jinyoung and Jaebums’ room, and Youngjae slowly backs into his own room, the door closing on its own accord. He crawls into the bed and under the covers, exhaling and feeling so tired, unsure if he’s actually going to call Hoseok later.

He doesn’t know what he did last night. He doesn’t know what he said to the older, doesn’t know if Hoseok heard something he shouldn’t have. Youngjae can imagine himself mumbling about all of the dreams he’s had about Hoseok, about going to dinner with him, kissing his soft lips, feeling his warm embrace. Being in love with him, and being loved back, finally.

Youngjae likes Hoseok so much.

Youngjae prays Hoseok doesn’t know.

 

 

** AMuseAndSixIdiots **

****

**Da Stallion** _changed the group name to_ ** R.I.PToUrHope **

**ChimChimminie:** oh fuk what happened now

 **Saltome:** I don’t even want to ask

 **PhilosoGiant:** HOSEOK THERE YOU ARE

 **Da Stallion:** Hi.

 **Jeon Cena:** what

 **Taesty:** R U OK???????

 **Saltome:** ok now I’m worried

 **Saltome:** he literally just ended that with a period and that was it???? wtf?????

 **The Muse:** Hobi are you okay????

 **Da Stallion:** Hahahahahahahahaha

 **ChimChimminie:** oh no

 **Da Stallion:** :) I want to kill something :)

 **PhilosoGiant:** OH MY GOD????????

 **ChimChimminie:** Um hyung are you sure?????? I mean you can’t even touch a knife without shaking and now you want to kill something????? Why??????

**Da Stallion** _sent a photo_

**Da Stallion:** I’m pissed off :) I’m at a café eating my feelings

 **The Muse:** Can I come?

 **Da Stallion:** No. :)

 **PhilosoGiant:** Okay Hoseok what’s wrong????? Why are you smiling so much??????

 **Da Stallion:** Hahahahahahahahahahahaha

 **Da Stallion:** Lemme eat then I’ll tell u

 **Taesty:** R U SURE HYUNG? \\(* A * \\)

 **Saltome:** does it have to do with Youngjae

 **Saltome:** Hoseok answer I know you read it

 **Da Stallion:**. . . . . . .

 **The Muse:** Did the date go badly???????

 **The Muse:** Hobi???????

 

 

**Yoongi** _to_ **Hoseok**

**Yoongi:** what did that brat do to my best friend

 **Yoongi:** you left the bar last night all proud and happy and now you want to murder puppies

 **Yoongi:** what the hell happened

 **Yoongi:** I’m at Jiminnie’s but do you want me to go to the café with you?????

 **Hoseok:** nah. Stay with Jiminnie.

 **Hoseok:** I’m just pissed rn. I’m probs not good company.

 **Yoongi:** Hoseok 1 ur my best friend 2 I’m pissed all the time so you being pissed probably isn’t anything special

 **Yoongi:** I’m going

 **Hoseok:** god why

 **Yoongi:** so you can talk whatever that bitch did to you out of your brain

 **Hoseok:** don’t fucking call him that

 **Yoongi:** God why not?????

 **Yoongi:** He obviously did something to you???? I’m going to kick his butt

 **Hoseok:** no you’re not. Don’t come, Yoongi.

 **Yoongi:** fine fuck you.

 **Yoongi:** pick up the fucking phone.

 **Yoongi:** Hoseok.

 **Yoongi:** Hoseok.

 **Yoongi:** I know you’re reading these

 **Yoongi:** pick up your phone

 

 

“Hey, Yoongi. How’s your morning going?”

“God, you’re not even rude when you’re pissed.”

A sigh. “What do you want?”

“What’s the matter with you? What happened last night?”

“Bye, Yoongi.”

“Just fucking tell me, you chicken.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because _I_ don’t even know what happened, okay?”

“No. Not okay. You are my best friend, therefore you are required to tell me what the hell is going on with you when you’re upset.”

“You’re not going to leave me alone, are—Oh, thank you!”

“Just tell me, Hoseok.”

“Rude. I’m trying to eat something. Hang on to your ass.”

“Whatever.”

A gentle pause, filled by soft, quiet chewing sounds.

“Alright, I’m here.”

“Okay, so what happened?”

“Hang on. I’m dri—!”

“Hoseok, just tell me, for fuck’s sake!”

Another pause, long, that is interrupted by a tired huff after a few seconds.

“. . . He woke up and started screaming when he saw I was there.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah. What makes it worse is that last night, I, uh. . .”

“You didn’t.”

“I told him I like him.”

“Jesus fuck.”

“I mean. He said he likes me back, but. . . I don’t know if he was in his right mind.”

“Hoseok, how long have you known him? A month?”

“I mean. . . Yeah?”

“You can’t just say something like that so soon. Fuck.”

“Yoongi—”

“See? That’s your problem. You’re like Ted Mosby; you fall in love with the mere _idea_ of being in love, and it will be your downfall, I assure you.”

“That’s not—” 

“Hoseok, come on. Do you like Youngjae? _Really_ like him? ‘Cause you’ve said you love a ton of people, but you didn’t know that you were in love with the feeling, and it’s going to break you.”

“Yoongi, I think that with you was enough to break me, thanks very much.”

A tense, shaky pause that Hoseok considers tearing through by hanging up.

He thought he was over this. He’s _supposed_ to be over it, but he realizes that it’s a scratchy scab that explodes when he mentally picks on it enough in the back of his mind. He doesn’t still have feelings for Yoongi; it’s his best friend, and he has Jimin, and Hoseok loves Jimin like his little brother, Yoongi like his older. He would never come between them, but it still hurts that even after Hoseok fell in love with the feeling of Yoongi, his shining, quiet nature that resembled the moon, Yoongi always loved the stars more than the sun.

The moon sighs.

“Hoseok, don’t be like that. I’m your best friend; I’m trying to help you. I care about you.”

“I know. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have brought it up. I. . . I won’t do it again.”

“. . . I just. . . I know how you are. I know that you. . . You could get hurt because of your feelings.”

“Right. Yeah. Yeah.”

“Hoseok. . .”

“I get it, I just. . . Yoongi, I. . . I think I _do_ like him. I’m serious.”

“. . . Are you sure?”

Hoseok’s _so_ sure.

“. . . I think.”

But he’s _so_ scared.

“Hoseok, if you’re not positive about this, I’m kicking your face.”

_He’s so scared._

“I. . . I. . . I think I’m positive.”

A rumbling groan.

“Hoseok, _no_ thinking, dammit! You’re either positive or you’re not!”

“I—!”

He’s so scared.

“Goddammit.”

“I. . . I’m. . .”

He’s _terrified._

“Fuck. Whatever. Fine. You know what, Hoseok?”

“What?”

“I’m going to talk to Youngjae.”

“. . . Wait, _what_?!”

“I’m goin’ to talk to him. See if this kid’s good for you.”

“Yoongi—”

“You’re welcome.”

“I was _not_ going to say that.”

“You’re going to at your wedding, Sunshine.”

“Yoongi, don’t you fucking—”

The line drops, and Hoseok kicks the middle of the table, terrified and scared and the epitome of every possible fearing emotion.

 

 

_A few minutes earlier, during the conversation._

**Jung Hoseok** _to_ **Choi Youngjae**

**Jung Hoseok:** Hey. I’m not sure if you’re asleep, but I’m at a café and I can bring you some food. I’m sure you need it.

 **Jung Hoseok:** Are you feeling any better?

 **Jung Hoseok:** Hellooooooo? \\(+A+\\) I can see you reading these!

 **Choi Youngjae:**. . . Damn. I need to turn that off.

 **Jung Hoseok:** Are you feeling okay?

 **Choi Youngjae:** I sort of woke up really confused and hung over, with a guy in my bed, and no memory of the night before.

 **Choi Youngjae:** And I’ve been throwing up all of my organs and have a headache that’s making my brain feel like lava.

 **Choi Youngjae:** So you know.

 **Choi Youngjae:** take from that what you will.

 **Jung Hoseok:**. . . . . .

 **Jung Hoseok:** I’m sorry.

 **Choi Youngjae:** Right. Sure you are.

 **Jung Hoseok:** I swear, I am.

 **Jung Hoseok:** Seriously, let me bring you food. I’ll come over and take care of you.

 **Choi Youngjae:** Hoseok, I am in no state of mind or mood for that.

 **Jung Hoseok:** Please. I need to explain what happened.

 **Jung Hoseok:** Please, Youngjae?

 **Choi Youngjae:** Why can’t you just tell me here?

 **Jung Hoseok:** Because it’s not right.

 **Choi Youngjae:** Well, I don’t feel right to talk to you or even think of swallowing food.

 **Choi Youngjae:** so spill it.

 **Jung Hoseok:** Youngjae.

 **Choi Youngjae:** Hoseok.

 **Jung Hoseok:** Okay. Okay, I like you.

 **Jung Hoseok:** I told you last night. I was sitting on your bed with you and you were so beautiful and adorable and. . . God, I couldn’t help it. You looked so sweet and gentle, and it popped out.

 **Jung Hoseok:** I understand why you’re mad; you were vulnerable and I shouldn’t have said something like that.

 **Jung Hoseok:** But I still mean it. I like you, Youngjae.

 **Jung Hoseok:** I like your smile when it’s genuine and I like your eyes and I like when you walk down the halls with your headphones in. I want to know about your music. I want to take you on stupid dates and kiss you the way you deserve to be kissed when I take you home.

 **Jung Hoseok:** I’ve seen the way you look at Jaebum, and I want you to experience everything he didn’t give you with me.

 **Jung Hoseok:** I just.

 **Jung Hoseok:** I like you.

 **Jung Hoseok:** Youngjae?

 **Choi Youngjae:** I.

 **Choi Youngjae:** god I’m crying. I’m a mess. I’m so hung over I. I think I’m hallucinating oh my god.

 **Jung Hoseok:**????? I’M COMING TO SAVE YOUUUUUUUUU \\(@ A @ \\)

 **Choi Youngjae:** Oh my god no please don’t.

 **Choi Youngjae:** I’m okay I just. I need a little bit of time, but.

 **Choi Youngjae:** I. I like you too Hoseok.

 **Choi Youngjae:** Can I see you when I don’t look like dog shit?

 **Jung Hoseok:** I doubt you look like dog shit.

 **Choi Youngjae:** I do.

 **Choi Youngjae:** But do you. . . Do you want to go to the movies later or something? My head hurts so much, but I’ll be better soon.

 **Jung Hoseok:**. . . No movies. :3 I have a better idea, okay?

 **Choi Youngjae:** omg okay. I’m a little scared. I guess I’ll see you later then????

 **Jung Hoseok:** Don’t be scared.

 **Jung Hoseok:** we’ll have fun I promise.

 **Choi Youngjae:** Okay.

 **Jung Hoseok:** Don’t worry. I like you Youngjae.

 **Choi Youngjae:** I like you too, Hoseok. I. . . I really do.


	5. Where There's An Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the drama starts. I apologize in advance. (Please don't kill me.)

_That morning._

**Jinyoungie <3 ** _to_ **Jaebummie <3**

**Jinyoungie <3: **hey babe, Youngjae’s fine

 **Jinyoungie <3: **apparently he got drunk last night

 **Jaebummie <3: **according to who?

 **Jinyoungie <3: **Hoseok

 **Jaebummie <3: **okay seriously who the hell is Hoseok

 **Jinyoungie <3: **he’s one of Seokjin’s friends

 **Jinyoungie <3: **he’s really nice, babe. Don’t worry. We talked about him a while ago

 **Jaebummie <3: **when??????

 **Jinyoungie <3: **oh. . . it was while we were making love so maybe that’s why you don’t remember

 **Jaebummie <3: **oh

 **Jinyoungie <3: **yeah. But really don’t worry

 **Jaebummie <3: **ugh. I can’t not worry about Youngjae. He’s like my brother

 **Jinyoungie <3: **I know

 **Jaebummie <3: **my SON, even

 **Jinyoungie <3: **I know, babe

 **Jinyoungie <3: **but you don’t need to worry about Hoseok. He’s really nice and seems to care about Youngjae a lot. He even spent the night taking care of him, and he didn’t seem like he wanted to leave

 **Jaebummie <3: **that just sounds like someone with a fuckbuddy

 **Jinyoungie <3: **Youngjae’s not like that and you know it, Jaebum

 **Jaebummie <3: **god.

 **Jaebummie <3: **god I know.

 **Jinyoungie <3: **just calm down, babe. I think Youngjae’s going to be okay. He’s probably just hung-over.

 **Jaebummie <3: **okay. Alright.

 **Jinyoungie <3: **btw, your friend Sangwon showed up at Youngjae’s door. He thought it was ours.

 **Jaebummie <3: **Sangwon? Damn I haven’t heard from him in like two years

 **Jinyoungie <3: **yeah. Apparently he was in town and wanted to visit you

 **Jaebummie <3: **oh. Where’s he at now?

 **Jinyoungie <3: **he’s at a café I think

 **Jinyoungie <3: **idk though

 **Jinyoungie <3: **he said he’d come back when you were here

 **Jaebummie <3: **okay. I’ll see if I remember his number and tell him I’ll be there soon.

 **Jinyoungie <3: **okay

 **Jaebummie <3: **oh hey was he nice to you while he was with you?

 **Jinyoungie <3: **oh. Yeah, he was.

 **Jaebummie <3: **okay good

 **Jaebummie <3: **see you soon, Jinyoungie

 **Jinyoungie <3: **I’ll see you, Jaebummie

 

 

_That afternoon_

** NotEnoughDabbing **

****

**BangBang** _changed the group chat name to_ ** THESUNSHINEHADBESTHADGOTTENLUCKY **

**LilCock:** wtf

 **BangBang:** YOUNGJAE-HYUNG DID YOU GET THE DICKINGTM

 **Sunshine Smile:** WTF BAMBAM CHANGE THE GROUP CHAT NAME RIGHT NOW

 **BangBang:** NAH HYUNG JINYOUNG TOLD US HOSEOKS OUR FRIEND NOW

 **GiantBaby:** JUNGKOOK TOLD ME HOSEOK TOLD YOONGI THAT HE SPENT THE NIGHT WITH YOU

 **JiaerySexy:** should I even attempt to understand that

 **LilCock:** ikr

 **Sunshine Smile:** HE DID SPEND THE NIGHT WITH ME BUT I GOT NO FUCKING DICKING OKAY

 **BangBang:** DID YOU WANT THE DICKING??????

 **Sunshine Smile:** WTF NO FUCK OFF

 **BangBang:** I WONT CHANGE THE NAME UNTIL YOU TELL US WTF HAPPENED

 **GiantBaby:** I think I dreamed he got the dicking bcus I heard moans last night

 **LilCock:** uM

 **JiaerySexy:** that was Mark

 **GiantBaby:** WHAT

 **LilCock:** JACKSON FOR ALL FUCK’S SAKE

 **BangBang:** OH MY F U C K I N G  E W

 **Sunshine Smile:** oh my goddddd

 **GiantBaby:** GOD GOD GOD ERASE DON’T COMPUTE BLOCKT ERAAAAAAAASED

 **JiaerySexy:** well it’s true

 **JiaerySexy:** bout time too

 **LilCock:** Jiaer.

 **JiaerySexy:** he’s usually so quiet and I thought I wasn’t satisfying him but then he was so loud last night because Bambam wasn’t in the dorm

 **LilCock:** JIAER

 **BangBang:** istg Im moving in with Yugyeom

 **GiantBaby:** really?

 **GiantBaby:** I share a suite with you though

 **BangBang:** EY SMALL PENIS MOVE IN WITH YOUR BIGDICKED BOI AND ILL TAKE YOUR PLACE

 **Sunshine Smile:** who tf is small penis

 **LilCock:** I think it’s me

 **LilCock:** ALSO UM

 **GiantBaby:** just fucking do it Bammie and I are suffering

 **LilCock:** that's against the rules tho

 **BangBang:** oh look at moaning banshee worrying about rules when thE BOARD HAS SAID NO SEX

 **JiaerySexy:** it’s not like anyone listens to that

 **LilCock:** yeah ive heard this slut went through the entire second floor

 **JiaerySexy:** babe no slutshaming

 **LilCock:** listen I will slutshame actual sluts of any gender all I fucking want

 **Sunshine Smile:** omg

 **LilCock:** and this person had sex with a bunch of the people in the second floor

 **LilCock:** I HEARD THE PERSON’S MOANS

 **LilCock:** IF UR GONNA HAVE SEX WITH A BUNCH OF PEOPLE THEN AT LEAST TAKE IT TO A MOTEL AND KEEP THE SEX DATES FAR IN BETWEEN TO GET CHECKED FOR STDS

 **JiaerySexy:** omg babe

 **LilCock:** I had to let that out

 **BangBang:** yeah no one cares bECAUSE YOUNGJAE-HYUNG DID YOU WANT THE DICKING OR DID YOU WANT THE DICKING

 **Sunshine Smile:** I WAS LITERALLY SHITFACED OKAY I DIDN’T EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING DICKING

 **Salty:** wtf why are we talking about dicking

 **LilCock:** idk

 **BangBang:** JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION

 **Sunshine Smile:** OH MY FUCKING GOD I DID

 **GiantBaby:** GOD FINE WHATEVER

 **Sunshine Smile:** THANK YOU

 **Sunshine Smile:** you guys are so extra istg

 **GiantBaby:** only for you <3

 **BangBang:** excuse you

 **GiantBaby:** babe it’s a joke

 **Salty:** Jaebum fucked me against a wall last night

 **JiaerySexy:** uM

 **BangBang:** OH MY GODDDDD DID ANYBODY FUCKING ASK

 

**Salty** _changed the group chat name to_ ** JinyoungIsKing **

**Salty:** I was just doing an experiment

 **Salty:** and I’m right

 **Salty:** you guys aren’t only extra for Youngjae

 

**BangBang** _changed the name to_ ** JAYARE **

**BangBang:** fuck you

 **Salty:** you wish

 **Salty:** ALSO CHANGE THE FUCKING NAME BITCH

 **GiantBaby:** fuckin ew

 **BangBang:** anyway Mark move in with Jackson already so I can stop suffering

 **LilCock:** um

 **JiaerySexy:** HE’S RIGHT IT’LL B FUN

 **LilCock:** I literally live next door tho

 **LilCock:** kinda pointless if u ask me

 **JiaerySexy:** I get to be with you so I don’t find it pointless

 **LilCock:**. . .

 **BangBang:** EW ROMANCE

 **GiantBaby:** fuckin disgusting

 

**Salty** _changed the name to_ ** ImReadyGod **

**Salty:** you two are so annoying jc

_Later that afternoon._

**Choi Youngjae** _to_ **Jung Hoseok**

**Choi Youngjae:** okay so

 **Choi Youngjae:** I feel a little less like shit

 **Choi Youngjae:** you can come and kidnap me now

 **Jung Hoseok:** I’m not going to kidnap youuuuuu! \\(ÒAÓ\\)

 **Choi Youngjae:** are you sure? That looks like the face of someone who would kidnap me

 **Jung Hoseok:** you shouldn’t be this cheeky when you’re hungover you know

 **Jung Hoseok:** you’re lucky you’re cute

 **Choi Youngjae:**. . . omg.

 **Jung Hoseok:** You’re cute.

 **Jung Hoseok:** anyway I’m on my way to pick you up

 **Choi Youngjae:** okay

 **Choi Youngjae:** oh that was quick

 **Jung Hoseok:** what?

 **Choi Youngjae:** I mean it’s quick. You got here pretty quickly.

 **Jung Hoseok:**. . . Youngjae, I’m not at your dorm yet

 **Choi Youngjae:**. . . I know now.

 **Jung Hoseok:** what????

 **Jung Hoseok:** Youngjae?

 **Jung Hoseok:** Youngjae?????

 **Jung Hoseok:** wait.

 **Jung Hoseok:** FUCK

 

**Hoseok** _to_ **Yoongi**

**Hoseok:** I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND DANCE ON YOUR FUCKING GRAVE YOU ASSHOLE

 **Yoongi:** you wish. I don’t die. I have lived in this harsh world for too long and it can’t kill me anymore. Haha.

 **Hoseok:** WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE HIM?????

 **Yoongi:** we’re just going for a walk calm down

 **Hoseok:** HE IS WITH YOU HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE C A L M???????

 **Hoseok:** YOONGI

 **Hoseok:** YOONGI I SWEAR TO GOD

 

 

 

“So, Hoseok asked you out?” Yoongi asks (it doesn’t feel like a question) as he and Youngjae walk across the street.

Youngjae doesn’t respond right away, too immersed in his nerves and confusion as to why Yoongi is even here when they saw each other last night and he didn’t even seem to like Youngjae anyway. Youngjae knows he’s Hoseok’s best friend, and that Yoongi’s protective over him (that much is obvious), but he still doesn’t think it’s enough reason to show up at someone’s door and demand going for a walk. (Youngjae’s also seen the way Hoseok looks at Yoongi sometimes, admiration and love shining in the dance major’s dark eyes, being totally unnoticed by the other, and jealousy boils in Youngjae’s stomach just from the thought.)

But he still says, “Yeah,” quietly, trying to seem nonchalant about the entire situation.

Yoongi adjusts his beanie as he walks, tucking some dark-teal strands of hair into it. He doesn’t say anything else for a few minutes; he simply walks past the shops and restaurants that Youngjae sometimes goes to since they’re so close to his dorm. They’re underneath a gnarly, bare tree when Yoongi finally speaks again, and Youngjae’s heart skips a beat when he sees Yoongi’s unhappy expression.

Great. That’s just great. Yoongi’s going to beat him up or something, maybe lecture him on how bad he knows Youngjae is for Hoseok, how he’s too young, too shy, too insecure, too innocent—which Youngjae’s not; he may be a virgin, but he certainly knows how sex goes and what he thinks he prefers in it.

“Listen,” he says firmly, grabbing Youngjae’s sweater sleeve and yanking him closer. (Youngjae pretends he doesn’t almost squeak in shock.) “Youngjae, I may not know anything about you,” Yoongi basically growls, “but I _swear to God,_ if you hurt Hoseok, I will rip off your limbs.”

Youngjae glares at him, pulling away and rubbing his wrist, as if Yoongi somehow wounded it. “That’s a terrible way to try and talk to your friend’s boyfriend,” he mumbles, too quietly for Yoongi to hear, he thinks.

But the older man huffs. “Please. Like I said, I don’t know you; I don’t really care to know you either, but Hoseok’s my best friend. I don’t know if he’s told you this, but he’s been through a lot of people, and a lot of them left him for real’ bullshit reasons. I feel like you might do the same.”

Youngjae can feel fury burning his veins

“I’m not--!” Youngjae stutters, but then steadies his voice. “What do you think I’m going to do? Cheat on him?”

Yoongi raises an eyebrow. Looks him up and down. Youngjae gets a vague sense of déjà vu, though he can’t remember where it comes from (it doesn’t even feel familiar to himself in particular), but the gesture makes him want to punch Yoongi.

“I don’t think that necessarily,” Yoongi says, frowning at Youngjae. “But Hoseok. . . Hoseok’s a romantic, and I’m not sure he knows what he’s getting himself into.” He shrugs. “He doesn’t deserve another broken heart.”

Youngjae fights the urge to scoff. “Who says I’m going to break his heart?” goes through his clenched teeth.

He can’t believe this is happening to him; he’s supposed to be on a cute date with an equally cute guy right now, but instead he’s talking to Yoongi. Why? What did Youngjae do to deserve this?

Yoongi seems to read his thoughts, because he sighs in an annoyed way and says, “I do this every time Hoseok gets together with someone.”

Youngjae frowns, mumbles “Not an excuse” under his breath and shuffles his feet. He begins to turn around, planning to go back to the dorm, since Hoseok might be waiting for him there already, but Yoongi steps in front of him before he can go and makes Youngjae freeze because of his demeanor (Yoongi’s not even a lot taller than Youngjae, but he gives off a vibe that Youngjae knows better than to mess with).

“Look,” Yoongi says, chillingly quietly. “I just wanted to warn you: if you hurt Hoseok, I will castrate you.”

Youngjae flinches, but tries to keep a steady frown. If Yoongi notices it, he doesn’t react.

“Right,” the older mumbles, looking away and shoving his hands into his large jacket. “Well that’s all I wanted to say. Have a great life. Remember what I said.”

And with that, he walks away, leaving Youngjae completely baffled. He stares at Yoongi’s back as he shuffles the way he came, past the shops and restaurants. Youngjae feels snow fall on his scalp, feels embarrassed, furious tears fill his eyes.

How _dare_ he? How dare that asshole just force him outside and threaten him like that? Youngjae’s so angry. He can sort of understand where Yoongi’s coming from, but telling Youngjae he’d castrate him? Really?

What’s wrong with Youngjae liking Hoseok and looking forward to dating him? Is he doing something bad with it? Hoseok’s a sweet, attractive guy, who’s genuinely interested in Youngjae; is it a sin for Youngjae to be happy?

Hoseok seems so great, really; he’s sunny and compassionate, something that’s been long overdue since Youngjae found out about Jinyoung and Jaebum—

Wait.

Jaebum.

Youngjae is still in love with Jaebum; he knows it, because he can still feel the pain of unshared feelings pulsing in his heart.

Is. . . Is it obvious? Fuck, do people notice?! Shit, does Hoseok?!

Hoseok.

Youngjae likes him; he does. But. . . But is he just using him to forget about his feelings for Jaebum? Is he that selfish?

Youngjae suddenly feels like he’s going to puke. A lot. He can’t believe that he is capable of using wonderful, perfect Hoseok just to. . . Make Jaebum angry? Jealous?

Does Youngjae actually really like Hoseok or not? What should he do? He can’t just go out with Hoseok for the hell of it and then break his heart once he realizes there might ( _might_ ) not be anything there.

God, just imagining Hoseok heartbroken makes Youngjae feel like he’s dying.

God. What does he do?

Fuck.

 

**Choi Youngjae** _to_ **Jung Hoseok**

**Choi Youngjae:** hey. I don’t want to go out anymore.

 **Jung Hoseok:** what?

 **Jung Hoseok:** shit. Is it about something Yoongi said?

 **Jung Hoseok:** listen I know he’s an ass sometimes but he just isn’t at all good with humans

 **Choi Youngjae:** it’s not that

 **Jung Hoseok:** what?

 **Choi Youngjae:** I just

 **Choi Youngjae:** Hoseok, I don’t think I actually like you.

 **Jung Hoseok:**. . . what?

 **Choi Youngjae:** I’m so sorry

 **Jung Hoseok:** Youngjae, just tell me what Yoongi said. I’ll talk to him and figure out what he meant.

 **Jung Hoseok:** Youngjae, please, please, I really really really like you.

 **Jung Hoseok:** Youngjae?

 

** LGBTWIIIIIIIIICE **

**MiMO** _added_ **HOBIIIIIIII** _to the group chat._

 

 **SaNaNaNaNaNaNa:** AND I ALWAYS TAKE CARE OF YOU WHEN YOU ARE SICK

 **JiJiJiHyoBabyBabyBaby:** why the fuck are you lying

 **Chewy:** no you don't

 **JiJiJiHyoBabyBabyBaby:** I’m the one who takes care of all of you whipped dumbasses

 **NaNaNaNaNaNaNa:** no one ever notices when Tzuyu is sick because she doesn’t talk to us and tell us tf

 **MiMO:** AND THAT’S GREAT CAN WE EAT NOW

 **Chaelly:** WHICH FURTHOR PROVES THAT SHE ONLY LOVES ME HOE

 **HOBIIIIIIII:** wtf

 **Eagle:** YEAH SANA WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME

 **lmaYeon:** I AM TRYING TO WORK GUYS

 **MIMo:** wait wait wait what the fuck is a hobiiiiiiiiii

 **JiJiJiHyoBabyBabyBaby:** what

 **HOBIIIIIIII:** um

 **JiJiJiHyoBabyBabyBaby:** WHAT

 **HOBIIIIIIII:** oh god

 **JiJiJiHyoBabyBabyBaby:** WHO IN ALL LIVING HELL

 **MiMO:** OMG HI HOSEOK

 **lmaYeon:** hey seok

 **lmaYeon:** lololol hey-seok nice

 **NaNaNaNaNaNaNa:** why the heck am I dating you

 **JiJiJiHyoBabyBabyBaby:** WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GET OUT

 **MiMO:** NO GUYS HE’S THE CUTIE IN MY DANCE MAJOR REMEMBER? :D

 **MIMo:** excuse me

 **Chewy:** I’m muting this dumb chat

 **JiJiJiHyoBabyBabyBaby:** I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF THIS HOSEOK

 **Chaelly:** BABY COME BACK

 **HOBIIIIIIII:** YEAH MOMO AND I ARE FRIENDS I PROMISE

 **MiMO:** LOOOOOOOOL I ACCIDENTALLY ADDED HIM LMAO

 **NaNaNaNaNaNaNa:** dumass

 **MIMo:** *dumbass dumbass

 **JiJiJiHyoBabyBabyBaby:** SHUT UP AND KICK HIM OUT ALREADY

 **MiMO:** YEAH GOT IT

 **MiMO:** BYE BYE HOSEOK! :D

**HOBIIIIIIII** _was removed from the group chat._

**Unknown** _to_ **Jung Hoseok**

**Unknown:** you’re Jung Hoseok right

 **Jung Hoseok:** what

 **Jung Hoseok:** who the fuck is this

 **Unknown:** Im Jaebum

 **Unknown:** are you Jung Hoseok or not

 **Jung Hoseok:** yes. What the hell are you doing texting me?

 **Unknown:** just wanted to tell you that if you so much as fray a hair on Youngjae’s head, I will gouge out your eyes.

 **Jung Hoseok:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Unknown** _blocked_ **Jung Hoseok**

** AMuseAndSixIdiots:  **

**Da Stallion:** OKAY WHAT THE FUCK

 **Da Stallion:** FIRST YOUNGJAE STANDS ME UP THANKS TO YOU YOONGI YOU FUCKHEAD

 **Taesty:** W T F

 **PhilosoGiant:** BUT I THOUGHT HE LIKED YOU           

 **Da Stallion:** THEN THE DUMBASS HE LOVES SO MUCH THREATENS THE FUCK OUT OF ME WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **The Muse:** WAIT A MINUTE WHAT HAPPENED

 **Da Stallion:** OH MY G O D

 **Da Stallion:** I’m crying in front of the stairs in Youngjae’s dorm

 **Da Stallion:** Oh god

 **Saltome:** I

 **Da Stallion:** don’t talk to me

 **ChimChiminnie:** Hoseokie, what did Youngjae say????? What happened????

   **Saltome:** Hoseok I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare him off???????

 **Da Stallion:** who the fuck cares anyway

 **Jeon Cena:** WHAT DID HE SAY

 **The Muse:** SHOULD I MAKE FOOD

 **PhilosoGiant:** HOSEOK IT’S BEEN FIVE MINUTES

 **Taesty:** THIS IS AN EMOTIONAL ROLLECOUASTER

 **ChimChiminnie:** IKR

 **The Muse:** I’m not going to attempt to understand that

           

 

**Hoseok** _to_ **Yoongi**

**Hoseok:** oh my god oh my god oh my god

 **Yoongi:** I’M SO SORRY

 **Hoseok:** WE’LL TALK ABOUT THAT LATER

 **Yoongi:** wait what

 **Yoongi:** why

 **Hoseok:** I

 **Hoseok:** you can’t tell ANYONE do you understand

 **Yoongi:** what???!!!!

 **Yoongi:** What is it????

 **Hoseok:** Yoongi.

 **Hoseok:** not even Jimin, okay? Do you promise?

 **Yoongi:** what the hell???? But I tell Jimin everything

 **Hoseok:** I know you do, but you CANNOT tell ANYONE this

 **Yoongi:** okay fine

 **Yoongi:** what is it?

 **Hoseok:** oh ym god Yooing I’m shakng

 **Yoongi:** What happened??????

 **Hoseok:** Yoongi

 **Hoseok:** you know Im Jaebum’s boyfriend

 **Yoongi:** the wannabe? Yeah his name’s Choi Youngjae and he broke your heart and I’m going to kill him

 **Hoseok:** NTO NOW YOONGI

  **Yoongi:** HOLY FUCK OKAY

 **Yoongi:** okay fine I know.

 **Yoongi:** what about him what about Im’s stupid boyfriend

 **Hoseok:** I

 **Hoseok:** fuck

 **Hoseok:** I just

 **Yoongi:** HOSEOK FUCKING SPIT IT OUT  

 **Hoseok:** Yoongi I just saw him cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the last conversation between Hoseok and Yoongi occurs a few weeks after the others. :3 Just thought I'd let you know!
> 
> Also, come yell at me on Tumblr at jungkookies-cookie. My URL isn't anything unusual and I'm bored.


	6. Where A Prince is Held Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M ON A ROOOOOOOOOOOOLL. (Also I needed to post this quickly because I suck. Trigger warning; beware.)

**Yoongi:** I

 **Yoongi:** WHAT????

 **Yoongi:** IM JAEBUM’S BOYFRIEND???? YOU SAW HIM CHEATING????? HOW?????

 **Hoseok:** I DON’T KNOW! He was just making out with this guy against a door at Youngjae’s dorm!

 **Hoseok:** YOONGI IT LOOKED NOTHING LIKE JAEBUM

 **Hoseok:** I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO

 **Yoongi:** DID THEY SEE YOU?????!!!!!

 **Hoseok:** NO I RAN OUT OF THE DORM BEFORE THEY COULD

 **Hoseok:** OH MY GOD YOONGI WHAT DO I DO??????

 **Hoseok:** I

 **Hoseok:** I CAN’T TELL YOUNGJAE

 **Yoongi:** WHAT THE FUCK WHY

 **Hoseok:** YOONGI IF HE FINDS OUT IT’LL DESTROY HIM

  **Hoseok:** YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!!!! THESE ARE HIS BEST FRIENDS

 **Yoongi:** YOUR POINT?????

 **Hoseok:** IF THEY’RE ACTUALLY HIS FRIENDS THEY WON’T BRING HIM INTO THIS!!

 **Yoongi:** HOSEOK

 **Hoseok:** THEY’LL WORK OUT THEIR ISSUES BY THEMSELVES

 **Hoseok:** SO I’M N O T GOING TO BE THE ONE TO BRING YOUNGJAE INTO THEIR MESS

 **Yoongi:** HOSEOK THIS IS CRAZY

 **Hoseok:** I KNOW BUT

 **Hoseok:** YOONGI I CAN’T HURT HIM

 **Hoseok:** I DON’T WANT TO

 **Hoseok:** I LIKE HIM SO MUCH YOONGI

 **Yoongi:** THAT DOESN’T MATTER!!!!! IF HE SOMEHOW FINDS OUT YOU KNOW HE’S GOING TO LITERALLY HATE YOU

 **Hoseok:** I KNOW

 **Hoseok:** I KNOW HE WILL BUT IT’S BETTER THAN DESTROYING HIM

 **Yoongi:** H O S E O K

 

** ImReadyGod **

 

**LilCock** _sent a photo_

**LilCock:** hey

 **BangBang:** ARE YOU GUYS AT PRIDE?????

 **GiantBaby:** WTF WHY DIDN’T YOU BRING US

 **LilCock:** because you guys are loud and annoying and I wanted to have fun with my boyfriend

 **Dad:** god I wanted to go too

 **Dad:** fuck

 **Sunshine Smile:** YEAH ME TOO

 **Sunshine Smile:** you could have at least taken me Mark :c I’m not annoying

 **LilCock:** eh it was last minute anyway

 **LilCock:** hi it’s Jackson and Mark is lying because we had this planned for a while and bought a bunch of necklaces and glasses

 **BangBang:** DDDDDDD:

 **BangBang:** JACKSON WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FUCKING FRIENDS

 **BangBang:** BEST FUCKING FRIENDS

 **Dad:** stop blowing up my phone

 **Dad:** I know you’re upset but I’m working on my thesis

 **GiantBaby:** OH RIGHT HOW’S THAT GOING

 **Dad:** pretty good. There are a lot of great songs in the album I plan on submitting. I hope JYP likes it.

 **BangBang:** btw how weird is it that the head of your program has the same name as jinyoung

 **GiantBaby:** ikr why do so many people have that dumb name

 **Dad:** shut up

 **Dad:** you know what bye

 **GiantBaby:** whatever we’ll talk to Youngjae-hyung

 

**BangBang** _to_ **Sunshine Smile** _and_ **GiantBaby**

**BangBang:** YOUNGJAE-HYUNG HOWS HOSEOK

 **Sunshine Smile:** why would I care about Hoseok

 **GiantBaby:** WHAT

 **BangBang:** ISNT HE IDK YOUR B O Y F RI E N D

 **Sunshine Smile:** no. I don’t think I like him like that, okay?

 **GiantBaby:** LIKE HIM LIKE WHAT????

 **Sunshine Smile:** LIKE THE WAY HE LIKES ME

 **GiantBaby:** WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

 **GiantBaby:** OF COURSE YOU LIKE HIM LIKE THAT

 **Sunshine Smile:** NO I DON’T OKAY

 **Sunshine Smile:** I

 **Sunshine Smile:** LOOK I THINK I’M STILL IN LOVE WITH JAEBUM OKAY

 **BangBang:** OH MY G O D

 **GiantBaby:** YOUNGJAE COME ON

 

 **tkddnjs:** hey cutie. When do you want to meet up again?

 **wlsdud:** don’t call me that

 **wlsdud:** and I never want to do this again.

 **tkddnjs:** aw. Don’t be like that, cutie. Don’t you want to keep your precious boyfriend safe?

 **wlsdud:** stop.

 **tkddnjs:** you don’t want me to ruin his life, right?

 **wlsdud:** SHUT UP

 **wlsdud:** I’ll call someone and tell them what you’re doing. You’ll get in trouble

 **tkddnjs:** haha. I’m not that easy to get rid of.

 **tkddnjs:** and why would anyone believe a little whore like you?

 **tkddnjs:** speaking of which, I’m a little bored, cutie. Why don’t you send a few pictures?

 **wlsdud:** go to hell

 **tkddnjs:** hmm. That file sure looks nice; I should probably tell someone about it and what I’ve done in it.

 **wlsdud:** stop

 **tkddnjs:** tick tock tick tock

 **tkddnjs:** do you want to keep your precious boyfriend’s career safe or not, whore? I could take everything away from him just like that, and there’d be nothing you or he could do about it

 **wlsdud:** you’re sick.

 **tkddnjs:** oh, sweetheart. Tell me something I don’t know

 **wlsdud:** fuck

**wlsdud** _sent a photo._

**tkddnjs:** are you in a bathroom? You whore.

 **tkddnjs:** but then again, maybe I could have some fun with this, hm?

 **wlsdud:** what are you talking about you sick fuck

 **tkdnjs:** hm. Why don’t you send a video, sweetheart? Play with that pretty hole of yours

 **wlsdud:** fuck yourself

 **tkddnjs:** oh, I could, but you seem to like it when I do it to you so much better

 **wlsdud:** you wish.

 **tkddnjs:** I could get on that file and tell the head of the producing program everything. Is that what you want?

**wlsdud** _sent a video._

**wlsdud:** just leave me alone. Please.

 **tkddnjs:** hm. I don’t think I will.

 **tkddnjs:** I’ll see you soon, Jinyoung. :)

 

Jinyoung jumps on the balls of his feet when he hears a knock on the bathroom door, heart racing until he hears Jaebum’s soft and calming voice say, “Babe, are you okay in there?”

Jinyoung gulps, yanking his sweatpants up and tying them quickly. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine, Jaebummie,” he says, stuttering. His fingers shake as he mutes the chat he was just in, tearing up as he stares at the video he just sent, his ass exposed as he plays with it for someone that isn’t his beloved boyfriend.

Bile is building up in his throat.

Jinyoung shoves his phone into his pocket, but the fact that he’s actually _cheating_ on his wonderful Jaebum still makes his heart clench and remains in his mind. He unlocks the bathroom door slowly, trying to calm his breath and looking at Jaebum, who’s standing there, looking at him.

Jaebum’s beautiful eyes sparkle, a hand reaching out and taking Jinyoung’s as he stares at him lovingly.

Jinyoung still feels anguish burst in his stomach, but he tries to smile back.

He shouldn’t be surprised that Jaebum notices how fake that smile is.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks, palming Jinyoung’s cheek. “What’s bothering you, babe?”

Jinyoung shakes his head, trying to be as casual as possible. “Nothing, nothing, Jaebummie; really. I’m just a little bit tired. A little anxious about exams, you know?”

It’s a lie. It should be so, so obvious that it’s a lie, because Jinyoung is never worried about exams; he studies as much as he can and never ends up failing anything. He’s always confident about his exams.

 _I’m cheating on you I’m cheating on you I’m cheating on you!_ Jinyoung wants to scream at Jaebum, just so it’ll burst a dam and he’ll be forced to admit everything. He would so do it if he could; anything to get this heavy guilt out of his chest. Anything to stop fearing everyone who looks at him.

But he just smiles as warmly as he can at his boyfriend, who grins back and walks back to his bed where his laptop and equipment are. Jinyoung follows him slowly, sitting with Jaebum as the older leans back and gestures for Jinyoung to lay down with him, which he does.

He huddles against Jaebum like nothing’s wrong, like Jinyoung’s not more horrified than ever and doesn’t know what to do. Like it’s all okay.

But it’s not. Jinyoung wishes Jaebum knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me at jungkookies-cookie on Tumblr. I'm a lonely sushi roll.


	7. Where There Are Two Suns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae's an idiot, but Hoseok loves him anyway.

**BangBang** _to_ **GiantBaby** _and_ **Sunshine Smile**

**BangBang:** hi Youngjae-hyung why the fuk are you still in love with Jaebum

**Sunshine Smile:** why do we need to talk about this

**BangBang:** BECAUSE IDK IT’S BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH TO LIKE HIM WHAT THE F U C K

**Sunshine Smile:** Bambam I do NOT want to talk about it. Leave me alone.

**BangBang:** NO

**GiantBaby:** I honestly don’t understand why you broke up with Hoseok for Jaebum like Hoseok was hot and liked you

**Sunshine Smile:** leave me alone or I’m going to block both of you

**GiantBaby:** BLOCK AWAY

**GiantBaby:** WE’RE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS

**Sunshine Smile:** can’t you guys at least attempt to be good best friends?????

**BangBang:** why the hell do you think were doing this

**GiantBaby:** TALKING ABOUT IT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER

**Sunshine Smile:** sure it will. :c

**BangBang:** PLEASE TALK TO US YOUNGJAE-HYUNG

**BangBang:** WE WONT TELL THE OTHERS ANYTHING

**GiantBaby:** because we ever would have????

**BangBang:** EXACTLY WELL KEEP DOING OUR JOB

**Sunshine Smile:** guys.

**Sunshine Smile:** It hurts to think about okay??

**BangBang:** WE CAN HURT TOGETHER

**Sunshine Smile:** :c  
**GiantBaby:** please hyung? We really want to help you

**BangBang:** yeah! And we’ll tell you a secret if you tell us

**Sunshine Smile:** I just. . . I’m just really hurt about Jaebum-hyung and I feel like if I start something with Hoseok-hyung, it’ll just seem like I’m

**Sunshine Smile:** using him to forget about Jaebum-hyung?????

**GiantBaby:** oh no

**Sunshine Smile:** and Hoseok’s so sweet and wonderful and I would LOVE to date him but it would be so terrible while I still have feelings for Jaebum

**Sunshine Smile:** I can’t hurt him??? I can’t treat him like a rebound???? I just can’t

**BangBang:** but what if hes not a rebound??? I mean I know you might have some feelings for Jaebum but maybe theyll go away if you start dating Hoseok?????

**GiantBaby:** yeah! Maybe you just need a little time thinking about someone else and you’ll stop feeling the way you do about Jaebum

**Sunshine Smile:** THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT I’M AFRAID OF

**Sunshine Smile:** WHAT IF WHENEVER I’M NOT WITH HOSEOK I JUST THINK ABOUT HOW MISERABLE I AM ABOUT JAEBUM-HYUNG????? AND I REGRET DATING HOSEOK?????

**GiantBaby:** But what if you’re overthinking all of this, hyung? What if you won’t be miserable with Hoseok at all?

**Sunshine Smile:**. . . . . . . . . . .

**BangBang:** what if hoseok makes you really happy? Don’t you think you deserve to be happy?

**Sunshine Smile:** DO YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT ME NOT WANTING TO BE HAPPY?? WHAT THE FUCK?

**Sunshine Smile:** I LITERALLY HAVE KNOWN FOR A G E S THAT HOSEOK CAN MAKE ME HAPPY

**Sunshine Smile:** AND I WANT TO BE HAPPY SO GODDAMN BAD

**Sunshine Smile:** I WANT IT SO BAD SO FUCKING BAD

**Sunshine Smile:** DO YOU NOT THINK I KNOW I’LL NEVER BE HAPPY WITH JAEBUM-HYUNG??? OF COURSE I FUCKING DO

**Sunshine Smile:** I K N O W HE DOESN’T LOVE ME AND NEVER WILL. I FUCKING KNOW GODDAMMIT.

**Sunshine Smile:** AND THEN HOSEOK SHOWS UP AND HE GENUINELY LIKES ME AND IS A WONDERFUL GUY AND HE’S PERFECT AND SWEET BUT

**Sunshine Smile:** F U C K

**Sunshine Smile:** FUCK

**Sunshine Smile:** WHY CAN’T I JUST FUCKING DATE HIM WHAT’S MY FUCKING PROBLEM

**Sunshine Smile:** I fucking hate myself. Why am I doing this. Fuck.

**BangBang:** I.

**GiantBaby:** wow. Hyung. . .

**GiantBaby:** Hyung.

**Sunshine Smile:** what?

**GiantBaby:** you need to talk to Jaebum-hyung.

**Sunshine Smile:** WHAT?!

**BangBang:** WHAT

**GiantBaby:** NO LISTEN

**Sunshine Smile:** YUGYEOM HAVE YOU NOT BEEN READING THE TEXTS I’VE BEEN SENDING?!?!?!?!?!

**GiantBaby:** YOU COULD TELL JAEBUM THAT YOU’RE HURT AND THEN MAYBE YOU’LL FEEL BETTER

**GiantBaby:** I JUST

**GiantBaby:** HYUNG I JUST DON’T WANT YOU TO BE HURTING LIKE THIS

**Sunshine Smile:** yugyeommie, i. . . I can’t do that. I can’t lose Jaebum-hyung and if I tell him how I feel he’ll be so upset??????

**BangBang:** Im sorry ive been so quiet but Yugyeom is so right

**BangBang:** youngjae-hyung you dont deserve to be hurting like this. You need to tell Jaebum how you feel and not give a flying fuck about how things fall through

**BangBang:** who fucking cares about Jaebums feelings okay?????? YOU deserve to be happy, and if he can’t allow that you CANNOT PUT UP WITH IT

**BangBang:** I love Jaebum really but I dont want you to be upset because of him

**BangBang:** and not over something like this. You need to tell him.

**Sunshine Smile:**. . . . . . . . I’m crying.

**BangBang:** fuCK WHAT????? F UCK

**BangBang:** WHY????? NO NO NO PLEASE DONT CRY HYUNG P LEASE

**GiantBaby:** babe you’re sort of an amazing friend; I’m crying too

**BangBang:** W H A T T H E  F UCK

**Sunshine Smile:** I love you Bammieie ;-; also I’m. . .  I’ll talk to Jaebum-hyung.

**BangBang:** REALLY????

**Sunshine Smile:** yeah

**BangBang:** okay. . . well, let us know how it goes okay?

**Sunshine Smile:** okay

 

**Choi Youngjae** _to_ **Im Jaebum**

**Choi Youngjae:** hey hyung, can I talk to you?

**Im Jaebum:** sure. Give me a sec.

**Choi Youngjae:** can I call you?

**Im Jaebum:** no, sorry. I’m working on my thesis and probably would get distracted if you called.

**Im Jaebum:** btw I probably won’t text back very quickly. My phone’s on silent.

**Choi Youngjae:** oh. Okay.

**Choi Youngjae:** well um

**Choi Youngjae:** this is really scary for me, but I just wanted to tell you that I really love you.

**Choi Youngjae:** sort of. I mean. I used to, I guess.

**Choi Youngjae:** I used to love you a lot. For years tbh. I felt really weird about it since you were dating Jinyoungie-hyung.

**Choi Youngjae:** tbh I still feel weird about it, even though I sort of like Hoseokie-hyung now??? I don’t know what to do. I feel weird around him since I used to like you.

**Choi Youngjae:** I thought it would be better if I told you how I feel, but. . . I don’t know.

**Choi Youngjae:** I just loved you a lot, Jaebum-hyung.

**Choi Youngjae:** I’m sorry if this ruins our friendship.

**Im Jaebum:**. . . . . . . . . . . . . wow.

**Choi Youngjae:** I’m sorry.

**Im Jaebum:** you’re right, this is a little weird. But it’s not going to ruin our friendship. I promise.

**Choi Youngjae:** really?

**Im Jaebum:** yeah. It’s okay that you liked me; I don’t mind and I don’t want it to get in the way of any of your relationships.

**Im Jaebum:** thank you for telling me about this

**Choi Youngjae:** um. Yeah.

**Im Jaebum:** I really think you should date Hoseok. He seems to be good for you.

**Choi Youngjae:** You think?

**Im Jaebum:** yeah. Date him. You deserve someone who can make you happy.

**Choi Youngjae:** thanks hyung.

**Im Jaebum:** of course.

**Im Jaebum:** btw is this why Bam was pissed at me the other day?

**Choi Youngjae:**????? Probably but idk

**Im Jaebum:** Okay. I’ll have to apologize to him then.

**Choi Youngjae:** okay

**Choi Youngjae:** Thanks again, hyung.

**Im Jaebum:** You’re welcome. Talk to you later.

 

**Sunshine Smile** _to_ **BangBang** _and_ **GiantBaby**

**Sunshine Smile:** I TALKED TO JAEBUM-HYUNG

**GiantBaby:** THAT’S GREAT

**GiantBaby:** Did you guys work things out?

**Sunshine Smile:** yeah

**BangBang:** Yay~ What are you going to do now?

**Sunshine Smile:** I mean. What should I do?

**GiantBaby:** Hm.

**BangBang:** I say um

**BangBang:** TALK TO HOSEOK

**Sunshine Smile:** WHAT

**BangBang:** Y E A H

**Sunshine Smile:** NO I CAN’T DO THAT

**GiantBaby:** WHY NOT???? YOU TWO HAVEN’T TALKED IN LIKE A MONTH

**Sunshine Smile:** EXACTLY I MEAN

**Sunshine Smile:** WHAT IF HE DOESN’T WANT ME ANYMORE?????

**BangBang:** YOUNGJAE-HYUNG

**Sunshine Smile:** WHAT IF HE’S MOVED ON????

**GiantBaby:** YOU DON’T KNOW IF HE HAS SO???????

**BangBang:** HYUNG YOU DESERVE TO BE HAPPY PLEASE TALK TO HIM

**Sunshine Smile:** AAAAHGHHGGHHGDHGJSFHFSHGSDFG OKAY

**Sunshine Smile:** HE’S NOT TEXTING BACK WHAT DO I DO

**BangBang:** GO FIND HIM???????

**GiantBaby:** yeah doesn’t he go to the same studio as Jaebum

**Sunshine Smile:** HE DOES??????

**GiantBaby:** I THINK?????

**BangBang:** JUST GO HYUNG

**Sunshine Smile:** OKAY OKAY OMG

 

Youngjae doesn’t know how to navigate through this place; it’s like a maze, with blank doors and long corners. He’s scared to touch the knobs, afraid he’ll interrupt someone who’s working, or that he’ll drop the platter of meat he’s holding along his forearms for Hoseok, hoping the elder will like it.

He tried to look as good as possible, foregone his usual sweater covered in balls of lint and putting on a leather jacket from Yugyeom’s closet that’s too big for Youngjae and brushes by his thighs, slicked back his now-black hair, worn his good jewelry (angel wing necklace, cross earring with two tiny hoops behind it), and wore a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans that “show off his thick thighs” according to BamBam.

He looks hot, apparently. A lot of people stared as he walked out of the meat shop to the studio; he got some wolf-whistles, too, and they made him blush and feel sort of confident at the same time.

Thank God he looks good.

He turns yet another corner until he sees a lone door that probably guards a large studio, and he’s about to walk past it, when it suddenly opens and a short guy walks out quickly. He has messy blond hair and dark, but wild eyes that sparkle joyfully as he steps out.

He looks vaguely familiar, and Youngjae finds himself staring for a few seconds, before the guy sees him.

“Youngjae-ah!” he says happily, immediately jumping to hug a very surprised Youngjae. “It’s been so long!”

Youngjae racks his brain to remember who this is, but he comes up with nothing.

Thank God the guy identifies himself as Jimin with a smile.

“How are you?” he asks, and Youngjae sputters over an answer of good. “What’re ya doing with all that meat?”

“U-Um, I was, um, I was going to see Hoseokie-hyung, a-and I bought these for him,” Youngjae manages to answer nervously, as if he’s been caught sneaking candy.

“That’s great!” Jimin says happily. “He’ll love that!”

“I-I hope, um. . . I just don’t know where his studio is.”

“Oh! It’s right at the end of the hall! Namjoonie-hyung is between him and Yoongi”—Youngjae notes the lack of “hyung”—“He’s probably in there right now! Might be sleeping though, so I’d be careful.”

Youngjae nods quickly, his face red. “Um, yeah. Th-Thank you. I’ll be quiet then.”

“Okay! I hope you have a good time then!” Jimin begins to walk wobbly—oh God—in the opposite direction, waving at Youngjae in farewell.

“Thanks, Jimin-shi!” he says nervously, exhaling loudly when he’s alone again, and carefully walking to the door at the end of the hall, being delicate with the meat. He has to hold it with one hand while carefully knocking on the door, just in case Hoseok is with somebody—God, that’d be embarrassing—in there.

He’s surprised when the older man actually opens the door fairly quickly, bags under his eyes and hair now a copper-red that makes Youngjae’s heart melt.

“Youngjae-ah,” he greets with a smile that Youngjae can see is tinged with pain. “Hi. How are you?”

Youngjae can’t answer. He can feel himself tearing up at the sight of Hoseok trying to be calm and collected in front of him, even though it’s clear he’s sad to see him. Youngjae feels so bad, so ashamed; it’s all his fault. Fat tears run down his cheeks before he can stop them, his lips wobble, and Hoseok’s mouth drops open.

“I’m-I’m sorry,” Youngjae practically bawls. “I-I came here to-to give you this, and-and maybe try to work things out, b-but it’s okay if you don’t want to! I was a dick, and I led you on, and-and I was so confused and weird and I don’t blame you if you don’t want to date me and I’m _sorry,_ Hoseok-hyung!”

Hoseok is taking the meat platter out of his arms, setting it down, and then hugging Youngjae tightly before he can finish. Youngjae can’t stop crying, and he’s so overwhelmed by the warm scent enveloping him, drowning him like a wave. He cries for what feels like hours, until he finally sniffles and looks up at Hoseok, who’s smiling sweetly, his own dark eyes shining.

 “You’re so cute,” he says quietly, carding his hands through Youngjae’s hair. “Don’t cry.”

Youngjae nods, but tears leave his eyes anyway. He wraps his arms around Hoseok.

 

When he finally calms down, Hoseok starts eating the meat and insists Youngjae shares with him. They sit on a leather couch by Hoseok’s desk, eating the meat until it’s gone, Youngjae awkwardly sitting with a large space between them.

Hoseok speaks first. “I didn’t expect you to come over.”

“I wanted to see you,” Youngjae says simply, eyes puffy. “I talked to Jaebummie-hyung.” (He doesn’t notice the way Hoseok stiffens.) “I told him I used to like him. It was awkward, but I had to tell him. It was practically killing me.”

“Really?” Hoseok asks, taking a sip from a paper cup on his desk.

“Yeah. It was the reason I, um. . . You know. Couldn’t date you.”

Hoseok chokes, but shakes his hand back and forth when Youngjae gives him a startled look.

“Um. . . But now that it’s settled between me and Jaebummie-hyung, I think I’m, um. . . Ready to date you.” He squeaks the last part out, and Hoseok’s face turns red.

Youngjae stares at him for a few seconds, waiting for him to say something. Hoseok is silent, just looking dazed at Youngjae.

Then he leans forward—fuck—and cups Youngjae’s jaw—FUCK—and kisses him.

Youngjae inhales sharply, but doesn’t resist, allowing Hoseok to kiss him sweetly, lips pecking his without any response. Eventually, Youngjae shyly kisses back, and it encourages Hoseok to gently pull him onto his lap—holy _fuck._ The older gets more and more passionate, rubbing Youngjae’s back and carefully lipping the younger’s lips, from which he’s allowed to enter his mouth, touching the nervous tongue with his own.

Youngjae has to pull away to catch his breath and try to calm down, but Hoseok only gives him the chance with the former before he’s kissing him again, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Youngjae’s redder than a beet, nervously trying to keep up, but so incredibly shy.

He’s so thankful when his phone vibrates in his back pocket, and he breaks the kiss somewhat reluctantly to reach back and check the text he received while Hoseok kisses his cheek sweetly. His blood goes cold at the message.

 

**BangBang:** HYUNG FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKF CUFK UFL FJHJHKSD

**BangBang:** SOMEONE HACKED INTO MY GOOGLE DRIVE OH MY GOD

**BangBang:** OH MY GOD OH MY GOD MY DESIGNS ARE ALL GONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I'M FINALLY ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE.


End file.
